


Укушенный

by AkiAspen, berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vampires, bottom!Snape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAspen/pseuds/AkiAspen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри должен разыскать вампира, у которого обнаруживаются... удивительные родственные связи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укушенный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466071) by [AuctaSinistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctaSinistra/pseuds/AuctaSinistra). 



> Беты: Candice, Asheria  
> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Фик переведен для команды WTF Snarry 2014

Первое, что услышал Гарри в понедельник утром от своего шефа, Артура Уизли, было:

— Николас Гоббс мертв.

— Ну и отлично, — небрежно заметил Гарри. 

Страдание, отразившееся на лице Министра Магии, показало, что с ответом он промахнулся.

— Его убил вампир. Слуги нашли его в кабинете обескровленным, палочка была сломана, — сказал Артур.

Гарри, понимая, что все это говорится ему неспроста, зашел внутрь и закрыл дверь.

— Убит или обращен? — спросил он, облокотившись бедром на мягкое кресло для посетителей. На выходных пришлось поработать, и Гарри до сих пор не удалось избавиться от нервной усталости.

— Просто убит. Слуги даже вогнали кол в грудь, чтобы убедиться, — ответил Артур.

— Ну, это их версия, вообще-то, — пробормотал Гарри. — Брось, они, вполне возможно, годами мечтали его убить, ты же знаешь, он был еще тем ублюдком, — возразил он на упрекающий взгляд Артура.

Артур вздохнул и запустил пальцы в свои поредевшие рыжие волосы. 

— Ты бы сел, как положено, сынок. Я хочу отдать это дело тебе.

Гарри соскользнул на сиденье кресла, перекинув одну ногу через подлокотник, и обратился в слух. 

— Несмотря на все наши подозрения относительно Гоббса… и его лояльности, Министерство очень и очень серьезно относится к вампирским нападениям. Только ВАМПакт удерживает их от того, чтобы стать угрозой Магическому миру.

Гарри усмехнулся тому, как просторечно назвал Министр Магии договор 1896 года — точно так же, как и начинающие авроры.

— Это первое нарушение Договора с тысяча девятьсот сорокового года, — продолжил Артур, — тогда одиннадцать ведьм и колдунов погибли… 

— История является частью программы обучения в Хогвартсе, Министр, — перебил Гарри, и ему подумалось, что интонации в его голосе почти такие же, как у Гермионы.

Артур откашлялся и смутился, и Гарри стало неловко. Со времени его продвижения по службе — два года назад — Артур Уизли стремился быть твердым, но справедливым, и относился к своему сыну и его лучшему другу так же честно и непредвзято, как и к другим аврорам. Неуважение — плохая плата за подобное отношение.

— Что еще вы можете мне рассказать, сэр? — Гарри сел ровно, сложил руки на коленях и обратил все внимание на начальника.

— Если верить показаниям слуг Гоббса, он работал над каким-то… Ну, над зельем бессмертия. Они не знают подробностей, но пять недель назад он исчезал из своего дома в Йоркшире на шесть дней. Никто не видел, как он уходил и как возвращался, но четыре недели назад слуги слышали крики из подвала-лаборатории.

— И, естественно, они и не подумали разузнать, что происходит, — сказал Гарри.

Артур криво усмехнулся. 

— Гоббс их вышколил на славу. Крики продолжались всю ночь, а потом прекратились. Гоббс продолжил свою работу, но неясно, добился ли он какого-либо успеха. И вчера ночью у него был гость.

— Хм. — Министерство подозревало Николаса Гоббса в причастности к Пожирателям смерти. Гарри был уверен в его виновности: не раз встречал его с Волдемортом до того, как два года назад наконец убил змеелицего ублюдка. Но, как и в других случаях, не нашлось прямых доказательств, и подозреваемый вышел на свободу. — Вы хотите, чтобы я допросил слуг и обыскал дом?

Артур покачал головой. 

— Нет необходимости. С этим уже справились. Слуги дали показания. Взгляни. — Он подтолкнул пергамент через стол, и Гарри, развернув его, увидел показания домового эльфа Грисли. Профессиональным, цепким взглядом пробежался по свитку — опыт чтения показаний случайных свидетелей позволял быстро вычленять необходимое — остановился в конце свитка и бросил взгляд на начальника.

— Он слышал, как Гоббс сказал «Фигерефундаро»?

— Так он утверждает.

— Значит… если Гоббс действительно проклял вампира, он — или она — не сможет далеко уйти.

Хитро, подумал Гарри, и очень характерно для темного волшебника — использовать последний вздох для наложения проклятия.

Артур кивнул. 

— Но убить волшебника со способностями, как у Гоббса, мог только очень сильный вампир.

— Это могло быть убийством из мести, — предположил Гарри.

Артур уставился на него: 

— Что?

— Вполне возможно, это не нарушение ВАМПакта, а просто убийство одного конкретного человека по личным причинам.

— Не имеет никакого значения. Вампир совершил убийство. Его нужно остановить!

Гарри поднялся. 

— Остановить?

Артур твердо посмотрел на него. 

— Докопайся, если сможешь. Если кто-то и может, то ты. Но если нет…

— Ясно, — кивнул Гарри.

Артур свернул пергаменты и передал их ему.

— Полное досье. Хотя, я думаю, ты в нем не нуждаешься. Просто аппарируй к месту экспериментов Гоббса и иди по следу.

Гарри спрятал свитки в карман мантии. 

— Я ненавижу понедельники.

* * *

И как часто в его жизни уже бывало, след вывел Гарри на Северуса Снейпа.

Не напрямую, конечно. Сначала Гарри облазил средневековое кладбище на окраине Йорка, затем заброшенную ферму около Лох-Ломонда. Вампир мог передвигаться быстро, несмотря на причиненный проклятием вред (вероятный вред — мысль о стычке один на один с сильным вампиром, ужасала, но работа есть работа). 

«Фигерефундаро» привязывало вампира к земле, не давая возможности сменить человеческий облик, быстро перемещаться и маскироваться. Все, что от Гарри требовалось, — довольно простое (для него самого, по крайней мере) отслеживающее заклинание, основанное на крови Гоббса и наложенное на месте… Назвать это преступлением не поворачивался язык, ведь жертвой… был эта сволочь Гоббс… Об этом раздумывал Гарри, направляя свою метлу к аптеке Снейпа в Хогсмиде.

Примостив метлу на плече, Гарри отступил в тихий переулок и принялся наблюдать за домом. Каждой клеточкой тела он чувствовал опасность. Магазин, конечно, уже закрылся, но за широкими шторами на окне первого этажа блеснул золотой луч света. 

— Темные создания, — прошептал Гарри, сосредоточившись на отслеживании чар. Вампир определенно был внутри. — Ненавижу их.

Вопреки мифу, вампиры не обращались в прах от солнечных лучей, но то, что пик их могущества приходился на ночное время, было правдой. Уверенности не добавляло и то, что на поиски у Гарри ушел целый день, а вампир больше никого не убил и, значит, был голоден. Дело осложнялось еще и тем, что вампиры имели своего рода устойчивость к магии, к которой прибегали авроры на заданиях.

Гарри использовал одно из личных заклятий для выявления оплетающих витрину чар. Насколько он знал Снейпа, тот обязательно зачаровал вход от краж и взломов. И если вампир высосет из него жизнь раньше, чем Гарри сможет пробраться внутрь, вся вина ляжет на плечи Снейпа. Выпить всю его кровь не займет много времени.

Хотя, они вполне могли сидеть и мило беседовать. «Вампир» было одним из самых безобидных прозвищ, которые давали студенты Хогвартса профессору зелий. 

С тех пор многое изменилось, подумал Гарри, ухмыляясь. Он переступил через отсыревшие из-за вечернего дождя букеты, лежавшие на ступенях магазина. По личному опыту Гарри догадывался о содержании сопроводительных карточек и посланий: предложение о браке или связи. Самым большим пост-волдемортовским сюрпризом и неиссякаемым источником веселья Гарри и его друзей стал суд над Снейпом (а точнее, освобождение и публикация правды о том, как он шпионил в стане врага, дабы победить Волдеморта, романтизированное и приукрашенное Ритой Скитер), превративший когда-то поносимого учителя в некое подобие Байроновского антигероя. Как утверждали источники, заслуживающие доверия (Розмерта и Минерва), ведьмы всех возрастов, форм и размеров регулярно писали ему письма с назойливыми предложениями, приходили в магазин под предлогом покупки крема для кожи или средства от головной боли, но на самом деле вздыхали и таращились на старательно ничего не замечавшего бывшего Пожирателя Смерти.

Беспалочковым и невербальным заклинанием Гарри проделал трещину в чарах Снейпа, достаточную, чтобы открыть входную дверь и проскользнуть внутрь. Он проглотил смешок, представив, как человек, известный в качестве жесткого учителя, безжалостного дуэлянта, гениального шпиона, хладнокровного союзника, не один десяток раз спасавший его жизнь, пресекает воркование и жеманные авансы орды заурядных немолодых ведьм в розовых шляпках и фиолетовых мантиях.

Хотя, а откуда ему знать, что они заурядные и среднего возраста? А может, молодые и красивые? И с чего он взял, что Снейп их гонит прочь? 

Эта мысль стерла улыбку с его лица.

Он прислонил «Молнию» к стене, накинул мантию-невидимку и постарался беззвучно передвигаться по тесному магазину, отмечая, как свет уличных фонарей отражался от идеально чистой поверхности шкафов и бутылок, выстроенных в линию на полках. Почему этот фанатично-аккуратный человек не мог мыть волосы чаще? Гарри покачал головой и поднялся по лестнице, снова усмехнувшись, когда увидел мусорную корзину в углу, переполненную разноцветными конвертами с неровными краями. Печати в форме поцелуев, и ни один конверт не вскрыт.

Победитель «Ведьмополитена» в номинации «Самый Романтичный Затворец» мыть голову было необязательно.

Наверху внимание Гарри привлек свет из приоткрытой двери в конце коридора. Чары подсказали, что вампир был там. А другое заклинание, что Снейп тоже, и живее некуда. Гарри боком протиснулся в дверной проем.

Гостиная Снейпа не отличалась избытком мебели, но была аккуратной, под стать хозяину, со вкусом обставленной, с рядами книжных полок. Ее освещали настенные светильники. В центре комнаты стоял одетый в рубашку Снейп, а напротив — мужчина (Нет! Не человек — вампир!), чья схожесть со Снейпом буквально вышибала дух. 

Гарри тихо крался, чувствуя магическое напряжение в воздухе, пока двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга.

Снейп выглядел… Ну, как всегда. Бледный, напряженный и немного не в своей тарелке. Его гость (если так можно было назвать создание, которое может в любой момент напасть и выпить всю кровь) явно чувствовал себя как дома; высокий, элегантный, в черном плаще, он рассматривал Снейпа сверху донизу, а тот стойко терпел презрительный взгляд.

— Раду переворачивается в могиле, — сказал вампир с восточно-европейским акцентом.

— Если она у него есть. Не его ли останки, в конечном счете, стали где-то навозной кучей? — фыркнул Снейп.

— Не издевайся над своими предками! У них было больше величия, чем тебе дано понять, — отрезал вампир.

— Напротив, граф, думаю, я прекрасно понимаю своих предков.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди. Вампир поднял брови, а челюсть Гарри встретилась с полом. Раду. Предки. Граф. Его мозг быстро сложил два и два вместе, и Гарри вздрогнул. Он охотится не на обычного вампира, а на самого Дракулу!

Гарри попытался взять себя в руки, но из-за шока чуть не прослушал, что сказал Снейп.

— Мне доводилось встречаться с кровососущими демонами ада. 

— Но я не из ада, Северус. Не больше, чем ты. Я такое же творение Господа, как и ты, — улыбнулся Дракула.

— Вы все равно здесь и сосете мою кровь, даже если это метафора, — кисло ответил Снейп.

— Я прошу у тебя помощи во имя семейных уз. Никакого преступления, никакого прегрешения, — театрально вскинул руки Дракула.

— Как будто меня это волнует, — произнес Снейп, массируя виски, словно у него болела голова. — Скажите, что вам нужно, чего вы хотите. И я бы хотел все же поужинать.

— Я тут обнаружил… что лишен определенных способностей, — пояснил Дракула, — без которых я не могу свободно перемещаться или скрывать свое присутствие.

— Путем какой сложной, извращенной логики вы решили, что это моя проблема? — спросил Снейп, и Гарри улыбнулся. Он и забыл, что у сального ублюдка есть положительные стороны. Вернее, чуть не забыл.

Дракула изящно провел длинными белыми пальцами по спинке дивана.

— Кто-то так не любит слова «долг»… «обязательства»…

— Если вы считаете, что вам удастся сделать меня пешкой в своих кровососущих играх, то можете отправляться в ад вместе с долгами и обязательствами, — несмотря на смелые слова Снейп явно нервничал. 

Напряжение читалось в его глазах, позе, и Гарри подозревал, что Дракула тоже это чувствует. Вампир казался не старше Снейпа, однако Гарри знал, что ему несколько сотен лет. Его черные длинные волосы, такие же, как у Снейпа, были собраны в хвост; бледное лицо казалось одновременно привлекательным и безжизненным. Они были очень похожи, решил Гарри. С осторожностью изучая друг друга, они смотрели в почти одинаковые черные (и неотразимые) глаза.

— Как я сказал, я лишен определенных способностей, — поправился Дракула, — но это не то, на что ты намекаешь. Мне не нужна твоя помощь, чтобы питаться. На самом деле, несмотря на твой страх и довольно мощную магию, если бы я захотел, то мог бы насытиться тобой — к огромному разочарованию легиона твоих поклонниц, — и ты не сумел бы меня остановить.

Снейп прищурился, ноздри его раздувались. Гарри поразился, что он даже не достал свою палочку, но еще больше впечатляло то, как мало страха позволил себе показать Снейп. 

— Вы здесь не за тем. Кругом полно жизнерадостных жертв, которых можно выпить, не прибегая к ресурсам иссохшего существа вроде меня.

Дракула очаровательно улыбнулся, и в его улыбке не было жажды крови. 

— Ты слишком строг к себе, Северус. Мне прекрасно известно, что за твоей броней бьется сердце, а кровь у тебя такая же теплая, как и у всех других людей.

Казалось, от комплиментов Снейпу стало еще более не по себе.

— Почему бы вам просто не сказать, что вам нужно? — спросил он. И Гарри показалось, что Снейп поспешил сменить тему.

— Возможно, твоя защита?

— От кого? — фыркнул Снейп. 

— От должностных лиц и… их ищеек?

— И с каких пор вы не в состоянии скрыться от жалких Министерских представителей, граф?

Гарри увидел огорчение, промелькнувшее на горбоносом лице графа, и подумал, мог ли четырехсотлетний вампир позволить себе показать случайную эмоцию? Или он действительно хотел добиться сочувствия от Снейпа? От этой мысли Гарри чуть не расхохотался.

— Они… ближе, чем хотелось бы, — признал вампир.

— Печально, — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Например, ты знал, что молодой красавец-аврор, скрытый какой-то магической накидкой, — спросил граф, и кровь Гарри застыла в жилах, — как раз стоит там, в углу?

Снейп бросил пренебрежительный взгляд в указанном направлении.

— Я все ждал, когда он, по своему обыкновению, выдаст себя неловким движением или идиотским звуком.

Застывшая кровь мгновенно вскипела от издевки. Гарри сбросил мантию, бормоча проклятия, и вытащил палочку. Оба мужчины — ну, мужчина и носферату — грациозно повернулись к нему.

— Мистер Поттер, — протянул Снейп. — Какая _неожиданная_ радость. 

— Пусть кто-нибудь, — начал Гарри, — расскажет мне, что тут происходит. Мне все равно, кто.

— Вы уже слышали достаточно, — заметил Дракула. — Вы были здесь с начала разговора.

— Я знаю, что вы в родстве, — сказал Гарри, — что, собственно, если вспомнить прошлое, меня не удивляет. Я знаю, что вы чего-то от него хотите. — Он кивнул сначала на Дракулу, а потом на Снейпа. — А еще мне известно, что две ночи назад вы убили Николаса Гоббса, и перед смертью он проклял вас «Фигерефундаро».

— Ага! — воскликнул Снейп. — Так вот почему вы тут передо мной лебезите, припоминая кровные узы.

— Вы действительно родственники? — спросил Гарри Снейпа.

Снейп посмотрел на него, в его взгляде не было привычной усмешки или презрения.

— Я потомок его брата Раду.

— Раду-Красавца? — опешил Гарри.

Дракула улыбнулся, хотя это больше походило на ухмылку, а Снейп покраснел.

— Я не то имел в виду! — поспешно уточнил Гарри.

— Ну а что же, Поттер? — спросил Снейп в ответ.

Гарри решительно выпалил:

— Я не отзывался о вашей… — Господи, все стало еще хуже. В присутствии Снейпа он никогда не мог связать и двух слов.

— Моей — что, мистер Поттер? — вкрадчиво уточнил Снейп.

Гарри хотелось сказать, что судят не по словам, а по делам, однако он решил, что получит в ответ только проклятие. Он посмотрел на вампира, заинтересованно взиравшего на них.

— Племянничек, будь так добр, представь меня этому очаровательному молодому человеку!

— Племянник! — изумился Гарри. 

— С натяжкой… — пожал плечами Дракула.

— Гарри Поттер. Граф Влад Дракула. Поттер — Дракула. И теперь, если вы хотите узнать друг друга получше, я буду только счастлив покинуть вас и удалиться на кухню, чтобы съесть свой ужин, — сухо произнес Снейп.

— Не хотел показаться грубым, — сказал Гарри Снейпу.

—Тогда помоги мне Мерлин, если вы когда-нибудь этого захотите, — прорычал Снейп.

Гарри понял, хоть и с некоторым удивлением, что Снейп дуется. Но не мог же он его действительно оскорбить. Или мог? Неужели Снейпа сейчас волновало мнение Гарри?

— В действительности, господа, мне думается, все ваши маленькие разногласия не имеют значения, — вмешался Дракула. — Этот прелестный молодой человек пришел сюда меня убить.

Снейп покосился на Гарри.

— Ну, технически… — начал Гарри.

— Да, да! Я уже мертвый. Знаю об этом вздоре. Но своим существованием я дорожу не меньше, чем любое создание, которые вы называете живым, мистер Поттер, — отмахнулся Дракула.

— Мой долг доставить вас в суд за убийство Николаса Гоббса, — сказал Гарри.

— Этого я вам позволить не могу, — вкрадчиво произнес Дракула.

— Вы говорите с волшебником… — с отвращением заметил Снейп, — который убил Волдеморта.

Дракула округлил глаза:

— Понятно… Это… несколько меняет ситуацию.

Снейп, к удивлению Гарри, подвинулся, фактически встав между ним и вампиром.

— Вы не можете его убить, — сказал он. Взгляды Гарри и Дракулы устремились на него. — Я обязан ему жизнью. И долг ему не меньше, чем все кровные долги нашей семьи.

— Да ты с головы до ног повязан долгами, да, племянничек? — Дракула заинтересованно взглянул на Снейпа.

— Растраченная впустую молодость, — объяснил Снейп и честно добавил: — И справедливости ради, большая часть взрослой жизни тоже.

— А если я поставлю тебя перед выбором? — парировал Дракула.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа — тот был напряжен, словно тетива лука — и сказал:

— В этом нет необходимости.

Снейп взглянул на него через плечо с плохо скрываемым удивлением.

— Министерство хочет избавиться от него. Посмотрим правде в глаза, Гоббс — не такая уж потеря для волшебного мира, — Гарри пожал плечами.

— Убийство Гоббса было актом мести, — сказал граф. — Мне не нужно, да я и предпочитаю не убивать для выживания. Это бессмысленно и грязно. Два качества, которые я больше всего презираю, как и большинство моих родственников.

Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на графа.

Снейп фыркнул: 

— Боже, Поттер, иначе ВАМПакт не удалось бы заключить. Включите мозги. 

— Ну, хорошо, — огрызнулся Гарри, — между вами было…

— О, какая пикантная метафора, — промурлыкал Дракула, — увы, не относящаяся к делу.

Гарри вспыхнул. Боже, он что, флиртует?

Дракула продолжил: 

— Николас Гоббс похитил мою знакомую вампиршу и... давайте просто скажем, что он использовал ее в одном из своих... экспериментов. Я не позволю подвергать своих родственников жестокому обращению. Именно поэтому я его убил. Я не случайный убийца, мистер Поттер, и у меня нет намерения совершать какие-либо еще акты... 

— Мести? — подсказал Гарри. — Ну хорошо, даже если это и правда, вы должны покинуть страну. Иначе я не смогу оправдать то, что отпустил вас, но юрисдикция Министерства заканчивается на границе. Как только вы пересечете ее, вы перестанете быть моей головной болью.

Дракула снова развел руками, плохо изображая беспомощность:

— Лучшего и желать нельзя, мистер Поттер. Знаете, у вас в Англии чертовски влажно. Не говоря уже о пуританстве обоих полов, — он посмотрел на скривившегося Снейпа, и Гарри моргнул. О чем он вообще?

— Однако, — продолжал граф, — благодаря мистеру Гоббсу... а точнее его посмертному подарочку, — он слабо улыбнулся, — я считаю, что в моем путешествии назад в родные земли мне понадобится... опекун. В противном случае я буду слишком уязвим в дневное время, чтобы надеяться прибыть домой целым и непредимым. 

— Так вы хотите, чтобы я сопровождал ваше тело домой? — спросил Снейп, и Дракула немного поморщился.

— О, не стоит так говорить, это звучит слишком ужасно и пессимистично.

Словно Снейпа никто раньше не обвинял в подобном, подумал Гарри.

— Значит, вам всего лишь нужно сопровождение, чтобы убраться отсюда?

— Я пришел к Северусу именно за этим, — подтвердил Дракула, скрестив на груди руки. 

— Вы сделаете это? — Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа.

— А разве у меня есть выбор?

Гарри раздумывал, глядя на Снейпа и замечая его неудовольствие. 

_«Думали, что перестали быть марионеткой в чужих руках, да, профессор?»_

Он хорошо помнил выражение лица Снейпа, когда того оправдали (после того, как Гарри убил Волдеморта и выступил с защитой на суде) и вручили ему орден Мерлина. Но Гарри никогда не умел читать, что же скрывается за маской презрения и невыразимого нетерпения, и не имел ни малейшего представления, что двигает этим человеком.

— Ну… Я могу помочь, — сказал он.

Снейп широко распахнул глаза:

— Нет!

— Почему нет?

— Действительно, — мягко прервал разговор Дракула. — Это даст мне возможность получше узнать очень интересного молодого волшебника.

Гарри покосился на улыбающегося вампира.

— Я сделаю это, — сказал Снейп.

— А со мной что не так? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя оскорбленным. — Вы считаете, что мне не под силу провезти гроб пару сотен миль?

Снейп повернулся к нему.

— Вы не можете на самом деле этого хотеть. 

Гарри просчитывал варианты. Он достаточно хорошо знал Артура Уизли: босс предпочел бы решить вопрос с минимальными неприятностями, по возможности, малой кровью. И в отличие от Фаджа или Скримджера, у Артура не было предубеждений против людей — или нелюдей.

Он спрятал палочку. 

— Так или иначе, мне никогда не нравился этот гад Гоббс, поэтому я вам должен...

— Даже не думайте, Поттер, — перебил Снейп. — Уж чего-чего, а ваших любезностей мне не нужно.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — влез в разговор Дракула, одаряя родственника неприятной улыбкой. — Как бы то ни было, у меня нет возражений против того, чтобы мистер Поттер… присмотрел за тобой…

— Я не переживаю о действиях Снейпа, — холодно произнес Гарри. — Если я позволяю вам уйти, то должен нести ответственность за ваше поведение. Мне необходимо убедиться, что вы покинете страну.

— Спасибо вам за оказанное доверие, — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Я доверяю вам, верите вы мне или нет. Я убедился в вашей лояльности на своей шкуре.

— А вы только на своих ошибках и учитесь, — пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри пропустил его замечание мимо ушей. 

— Дело не в вас! Министр хочет, чтобы он убрался. Дело поручили мне, так что это теперь моя ответственность, а не ваша. Мы все… Весь магический мир и без того вам обязан.

— Если хотите помочь мне, заставьте мерзавку Скитер замолчать, — пробормотал Снейп.

— Извините, — Гарри одарил его улыбкой, — вы теперь герой, хотите вы того или нет. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Снейп скривился, но промолчал.

— В любом случае,— заявил Гарри, — я готов это сделать, а вы, как я вижу, не особо стремитесь… 

— Не представляю, почему нет, — сказал Дракула. — Я отличный попутчик.

Не отводя от Гарри взгляда Снейп произнес:

— Он понятия не имеет, что означает постоянное присутствие рядом с вами.

— Сколько это займет? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Вы не можете аппарировать или летать с графом в таком состоянии, — объяснил Снейп. — Проклятие требует…

— Я знаю, — вмешался Гарри. — Он должен оставаться в контакте с землей.

— Это значит путешествие наземным транспортом. Либо поездом, либо маггловским автомобилем, — заметно раздражаясь от перебивания, продолжил Снейп.

Гарри обдумал услышанное. 

— Никогда бы не думал, что скажу такое. Но спасибо богам за туннель под Ла-Маншем. Вы умеете водить, Снейп?

— Конечно, нет.

— Ну, а я умею. Удачно, правда?

— Есть поезда, мистер Поттер, нет необходимости выпендриваться.

— Почему вы не хотите, чтобы я участвовал? — спросил Гарри. — Вы чего-то недоговариваете? 

— Вы оба можете меня сопровождать, — сказал Дракула. — Так у вас будет собеседник, пока я буду отдыхать, а у меня — больше развле… то есть защиты, пока я буду за границей.

— А вы никуда и не будете ходить, пока я с вами, — заметил Гарри, — Цель нашего предприятия в том, чтобы удержать вас от… 

— Я уже говорил вам: мне не нужно убивать, чтобы прокормиться, — мягкий тон сгладил резкость слов Дракулы. — Вы сомневаетесь в моих словах? 

Взгляд черных глаз зацепил Гарри — его начало тянуть к вампиру, а между лопатками и по плечам пробежала дрожь.

— Прекрати! — крикнул Снейп. 

Гарри моргнул, и вампир перевел взгляд на Снейпа, склонив голову. 

— Конечно.

Осознав, что инстинктивно поднял палочку, Гарри опустил ее, волевым усилием заставив себя расслабиться.

— Когда вы будете готовы к путешествию? — спросил его Снейп. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Хоть сейчас. Палочка у меня с собой. Остальное я достану с ее помощью.

— Могу я хотя бы поужинать перед отъездом? — проворчал Снейп.

— Вы тоже едете?

— Я не позволю вам поехать в Румынию с ним на… — он оборвал себя на полуслове и направился к двери, которая, по-видимому, вела в кухню, к долгожданному ужину.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри. Дракула отодвинулся от огня, ближе к Гарри, хотя и не угрожающе близко. В соседней комнате вспыхнул свет, и послышалось слабое бряцание металла, словно передвигали кастрюли.

— Думаю, слово, которое мой племянник себе не позволил, «наедине», — сказал Дракула.

— Наедине? А когда это стало свиданием?

Дракула скрестил руки на груди, посмотрел в сторону кухни и заметил:

— Пока не стало.

* * *

Гарри резко проснулся. Поняв, что его голова покоилась на плече Снейпа, он дернулся. От шума и движения Снейп проснулся тоже. Он моргнул и уставился на стоявший на сиденье напротив них гроб, зачарованный под футляр от контрабаса, затем посмотрел на Гарри.

— Простите, — сказал Гарри механически, чувствуя, что заливается румянцем.

— За что на этот раз? — спросил Снейп хриплым спросонья голосом.

— Если не знаете, то не обращайте внимания, — ответил Гарри, вставая, чтобы размяться. Его взгляд периодически устремлялся к гробу, что не укрылось от Снейпа:

— До заката еще час, вряд ли он поднимется до захода солнца.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, развалившегося на сиденье, одетого в длинный черный непромокаемый плащ, брюки и джемпер. Почему-то Снейп, притворяющийся магглом, смущал куда больше, чем путешествие с нежитью.

— Однако он может передвигаться в дневное время, — возразил Гарри. 

— Но учитывая наше требование, чтобы он питался только в случае крайней необходимости, ему необходимо поддерживать силы, — Снейп встал, скинул плащ и, повесив его на вешалку, немного потянулся, будто у него затекла спина. Гарри невольно окинул его взглядом. 

Когда Снейп снова сел, Гарри поспешил к окну. 

— Вы не возражаете?

— Вовсе нет. Воздух в этом купе наполнен безумием, — кивнул Снейп.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и с треском опустил стекло, впуская прохладный вечерний воздух. Он смотрел на мелькающие за окном серые здания и задавался вопросом, где они находятся: по-прежнему во Франции или уже в Германии. Взгляд на часы сказал ему, что, если поезд идет по графику, они примерно в часе езды от Мюнхена.

— Вы считаете это ошибкой? — спросил он, сидя у окна на безопасном расстоянии от Снейпа. 

— Не ошибкой, а потенциальной катастрофой. И все же, по сравнению с другими вариантами, этот — не самый худший.

Гарри откинулся назад, уставившись на проносящуюся за окном сельскую местность. 

— Я не могу поверить, что сопровождаю вампира. Даже не просто вампира, а Дракулу на свободу!

— Это противоречит вашим принципам?

Гарри покосился на Снейпа. 

— Это противоречит моему чувству самосохранения. Провести несколько дней в непосредственной близости с кровососущим ночным существом, когда твоя безопасность гарантирована только его словом… Вы назовете это принципом? Можете ли вы сказать, что это принцип? 

— Я бы поздравил вас с приобретением здравого смысла, однако ваше присутствие здесь говорит об обратном, — Снейп горько усмехнулся. — Впрочем, как и у меня, когда дело касается долга…

— Вы... ну, Дракула сказал, что вы обязаны ему.

— Семейные узы крепки.

— Кровь не водица? — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Заткнитесь, Поттер!

Гарри устроился на уголке сиденья и умолк, мысленно возвращаясь к их утреннему разговору, когда они отправились за графом и его гробом, спрятанным в подвале разрушенной церкви за пределами Кентербери.

* * *

— Так, — начал Гарри, пока они шли по заросшей тропинке через туманное кладбище, и стойко проигнорировал вздох Снейпа, — как давно вы знаете... о семье? — он неопределенно помахал рукой между Снейпом и церковью.

— Всю мою жизнь, — сказал Снейп к удивлению Гарри, который не ждал даже мало-мальски вразумительного ответа. — Моя семья уделяет большое внимание происхождению.

— И вы знали, все эти годы, что он жив, то есть не мертв. Я имею в виду…

— Я знаю, что вы имеете в виду, — сказал Снейп. — Нет. Не до прошлой ночи, — он посмотрел на Гарри, явно ожидая, что тот засомневается в его словах.

— Должно быть, это было неожиданно.

— Нечасто мне преподносили большие сюрпризы, — признался Снейп, — или менее приятные.

— Хм… звучит многозначительно, учитывая вашу историю, — добавил Гарри.

— Меня мало что может застать врасплох, мистер Поттер, — сухо произнес Снейп.

Гарри молча улыбнулся.

Они обнаружили гроб в указанном Дракулой месте и загрузили его в обшитый панелями кузов грузовика, арендованного Гарри. Они собирались добраться на нем до вокзала Ватерлоо. Гарри спорил, что за рулем будет быстрее и удобнее, но Снейп громогласно настаивал на поезде.

Увидев, что в фургончике Снейп сидел как на иголках, Гарри не стал сожалеть, что смягчился.

— Так ваша семья гордится, что в ее родословной встречаются вампиры? — спросил он, пока грузовичок трясся по разбитой полосе. — Или стыдится?

— От нас все равно ничего не зависело, — ответил Снейп, одной рукой держась за ручку двери, другой опираясь о приборную панель. — Наша семья довольно древняя и... несмотря на мифы, в вампиризме изначального зла не больше, чем в ликантропии. Это болезнь, а не порок.

— Я знаю,— терпеливо отметил Гарри, — но еще и значительная проблема.

— Это не наследуется, — огрызнулся Снейп. Гарри списал его резкость и нервозность на поездку автомобилем. — Влад и Раду являются единственными известными вампирами в нашей семейной линии. Для меня это было историческим фактом, а не живой реальностью.

— До вчерашнего дня. — Они достигли дороги, и Гарри нажал на газ.

— Обязательно так гнать?

— Да, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь. — Здесь разрешающие знаки, и именно с такой скоростью едут остальные. На магистрали будет еще быстрее. Попробуйте расслабиться. Я знаю, что делаю.

Своим молчанием Снейп красноречиво выразил обуревавшие его сомнения.  
.

* * *

Припарковав грузовик у Ватерлоо часов в девять утра, они столкнулись с тем, что гроб было невозможно уменьшить. У Гарри ничего не получилось, тогда Снейп принялся объяснять ему что-то о живых существах, что шло вразрез с мнением Гарри о Дракуле, но пришлось согласиться. В конце концов, они зачаровали гроб, чтобы он выглядел как футляр от контрабаса, наложили на него чары левитации и внесли в поезд.

Они выкупили четыре места, но Снейп ворчал из-за того, что им не досталось отдельного купе. Гарри же склонился над маршрутами и расписанием сети европейских поездов, обещая вагон первого класса, когда они пересядут на другой поезд в Париже. Волшебные поезда им не подошли — слишком мало остановок и неудобное расписание.

— Будет остановка в Мюнхене, но пересаживаться мы не будем, — пробормотал Гарри, прослеживая их путь, — следующая в Будапеште, и нам, наверное, придется провести там ночь, потому что следующий поезд будет только утром.

Снейп ничего не ответил.

— Вы понимаете, что нам придется взять машину в Бухаресте? — спросил Гарри, ткнув пальцем в карту, где железнодорожный путь заканчивался.

— Придется, значит возьмем, — пробурчал Снейп. — Наша важнейшая задача — найти какое-нибудь уединенное место до того, как наш контрабас оживет. 

Гарри фыркнул.

— В Париже у нас будет полно времени для пересадки. И мы обязательно найдем купе.

* * *

Они поспешно сошли с поезда в Париже, взявшись за гроб каждый со своей стороны. На метро проехали от Северного вокзала к Восточному, где, благодаря наколдованным маггловским деньгам и парочке Конфундусов, смогли сесть на поезд, который шел в Будапешт с остановкой в Мюнхене. Таким образом, в полдень они уже сидели в маленьком купе, пристроив футляр от контрабаса — и Дракулу — на противоположное, обтянутое цветастой тканью сиденье. Поезд с глухим стуком летел по предместьям Парижа, и Гарри незаметно уснул.

* * *

Как только поезд подъехал к Мюнхену, солнце зашло, и Дракула проснулся. Было неожиданно весело наблюдать, как вампир грациозно выбирается из футляра, уложенного на сиденье.

Гарри прикрыл рот рукой и притворился, что кашляет. Снейп смерил его взглядом, в котором так и читался призыв: «Повзрослей!» — на что Гарри показал ему язык.

Дракула, казалось, удивился, затем посмотрел на гроб и усмехнулся.

— Оригинально, — признал он. — К счастью, я слишком стар, чтобы беспокоиться о ложном достоинстве. — Он без видимых усилий поднял гроб и поставил его в угол. Гарри, зная из личного опыта, что весит тот не менее трехсот фунтов, пришел в изумление.

— Никто не возражает, если я разомну конечности? — спросил Дракула, направляясь к двери.

Палочка мгновенно появилась у Гарри в руке, и он бросил быстрое запирающее заклинание на дверь.

— Я возражаю.

Снейп встал.

— Не будьте смешным, Поттер, — он немного потянулся и сложил руки за спиной. — Почему бы нам не прогуляться в вагон-ресторан и выяснить, какую отраву нам могут предложить магглы?

Желудок забурчал. Гарри тоже поднялся, но тут поезд тряхнуло, и он налетел на Снейпа.

— Простите. Хорошая мысль. Я проголодался, — он посмотрел на Дракулу. Тот одарил его очаровательной улыбкой, от которой у Гарри по загривку побежали мурашки. Он представил, как бы Снейп смотрелся с подобной улыбкой, и вздрогнул.

— Я, пожалуй, могу еще подождать, пока мне потребуется пища, мистер Поттер, — сказал вампир. — Завтрашний вечер меня устроит.

Гарри покачал головой: положение было затруднительным. Он знал, что Дракуле нужно питаться, к тому же тот пообещал, что не будет никого убивать, но сама мысль оставаться в стороне, быть пассивным свидетелем, пока это создание кормится от невинного, возмущала его до глубины души.

— Если вы не возражаете, — произнес Снейп. Гарри моргнул.

— Дверь, Поттер!

— О! — Он вытащил палочку и отменил заклинание.

Дракула открыл дверь и отступил назад. 

— После вас.

Гарри колебался, но Снейп внезапно схватил его за руку и подтолкнул вперед. 

— Не надо драм.

Гарри чуть не огрызнулся в ответ, но сдержался. Он понимал, что предложение Снейпа о вагоне-ресторане было компромиссом: и Дракула смог бы размяться, и они держали бы его в поле зрения. Он оценил смекалку Снейпа.

В вагоне-ресторане Снейп заказал нечто с запахом карри, а Гарри поглощал чизбургер и колу. Дракула сел напротив них, наблюдая за их трапезой, и вертел в руках пластиковый стаканчик с дешевым вином.

— Могу я задать вам личный вопрос, мистер Поттер? — спросил он.

Гарри кивнул.

— Вы женаты?

Гарри чуть не выплюнул колу.

— Что? — переспросил он, натужно сглотнув

Снейп с явным отвращением оттолкнул тарелку с недоеденным ужином, но Гарри не понял, из-за карри или из-за вопроса. 

— Вопрос довольно простой, — сказал Дракула, непринужденно откинувшись на спинку стула. — Вы женаты? 

— Нет. И даже ни с кем не встречаюсь. А какого черта вы интересуетесь?

— Без сомнения, ваша работа не позволяет вам заводить длительные отношения, — подытожил Дракула.

— Верно. Но, в общем-то, я просто не встретил никого, с кем мог бы быть откровенным. Быть собой. Люди… нервничают в моем присутствии.

— Могу себе представить, — промурлыкал Дракула. — У вас совершенно уникальная жизнь, не каждому дано понять вашу силу. Принять то, что от вас требовалось, и то, что вы совершили.

Гарри удивленно кивнул. 

— Именно. Мне всегда приходилось сдерживаться, говорить полуправду… И в конце концов я прекращал общение. Это просто не… Почему я, черт возьми, вам это рассказываю? — проворчал Гарри. 

Краем глаза он увидел, что Снейп подавил ухмылку.

— Что тут, черт побери, смешного? — рявкнул он, покраснев.

Снейп посмотрел на него. 

— Вы. Через пять минут вы бы рассказали про вашу любимую позу в сексе.

Дракула улыбнулся своей проклятущей улыбкой, и Гарри заерзал в кресле. Такое могло произойти только с ним. Оказаться между волнующе привлекательным вампиром и бывшим профессором, к которому он всегда…

Гарри отбросил глупые мысли и намеренно четко произнес:

— У меня нет любимой позы. Они мне все нравятся, — будь он проклят, если позволит этим двоим смутить его. — И мне абсолютно не стыдно, что мне нравится секс, Снейп, граф, — он намеренно включил вампира в обращение. — Даже когда у меня никого нет.

— Цель каждого человека, мужчины или женщины, — найти кого-то, чтобы любить, — сказал Дракула. — Когда я был жив, меня слишком заботила власть, политика, а не нежные чувства. Сейчас же… — он пожал плечами. — Сейчас я вряд ли найду кого-то, с кем смогу разделить вечность. 

— Это ты считаешь, что у тебя есть вечность… — прошептал Снейп.

Дракула пропустил его слова мимо ушей и продолжил, обращаясь к Гарри. 

— Любовь — мощная магия, мистер Поттер. Я надеюсь, что вы ее найдете, хотя бы ради самого себя, — а потом прибавил с озорным блеском в темных глазах: — Мой племянник в последнее время завален предложениями от прекрасных дам, которые он, видимо, отвергает.

Щеки Снейпа вспыхнули, но он казался больше злым, чем смущенным. 

— Вот уж не думал, что ты читаешь светскую хронику… дядя.

Стараясь не выглядеть слишком заинтересованным, Гарри уточнил:

— Я тоже об этом думал. Неужели среди них не оказалось… — Снейп развернулся к нему, и Гарри увидел свирепый взгляд. — Ну, никого, кто смог вас заинтересовать?

— Только не говорите мне, что вы тоже отслеживаете дурацкую писанину Скитер в «Пророке»…

— Ну, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я иногда общаюсь с Минервой. Ей кажется, что вы…

— Что я — что, мистер Поттер? — переспросил Снейп.

— Что, возможно, вы не интересуетесь женщинами, — быстро прошептал Гарри. И покраснел. Черт побери.

Дракула громко рассмеялся, так что на них оглянулись две пожилые пары, пьющие чай с печеньем за соседним столиком.

— Неужели отсутствие интереса к ведьмам, которые вешаются на человека только из-за того, что по воле сумасшедшей писательницы он вдруг стал знаменит, выходит за пределы допустимого? — сквозь зубы прошипел Снейп.

— Э… нет? — смущенно пролепетал Гарри.

— Северус… — упрекнул Дракула.

— Не вмешивайся! — огрызнулся Снейп.

— Ты самый противоречивый из моих потомков, которых я когда-либо знал, — вампир поставил пластиковый стаканчик с вином на стол и скрестил руки на груди. — Скажи этому восхитительному молодому человеку правду. 

— Правда в том, что это не его дело, — прорычал Снейп. Вставая, он наткнулся на столик. — Нам стоит немедленно вернуться в купе, — и ушел, не дожидаясь остальных.

Гарри посмотрел ему вслед, затем перевел взгляд на Дракулу.

— Это что сейчас было?

— Не понимаете? — спросил тот, приподнимаясь. — Не догадываетесь?

Гарри встал и покачал головой. 

— Никто на протяжении всей моей жизни ни разу, чтоб его, не удосуживался мне что-нибудь объяснить. — Он махнул рукой, побуждая Дракулу идти вперед. — Было бы просто замечательно, если бы хоть однажды мне сказали что-то напрямую. Не могу передать, как меня воротит от знаков и намеков.

Дракула усмехнулся и наклонился к нему, шепнув на ухо.

— Северус считает вас чертовски привлекательным.

Гарри вздрогнул и замер. А потом отступил на шаг и уставился на Дракулу.

— Что? ЧТО?!

Дракула закатил глаза. 

— Наверное, именно поэтому люди ничего вам и не говорят, мистер Поттер. Вы, кажется, один из тех беспечных, прущих напролом молодых людей, которые должны сами во всем разобраться.— Он повернулся и с кошачьей грацией зашагал по проходу. 

Гарри моргнул, открыл и закрыл рот, и поспешил следом, пока его мозг ошарашенно пытался осмыслить услышанное.

* * *

Граф раздобыл подшивку газет, устроился поудобнее и начал читать, Снейп сидел в углу, а Гарри, стоя на коленях на полу, пытался разобраться, как работает обогреватель. Сразу по возвращении он закрыл окно, но в купе до сих пор было холодно; впрочем, Снейп на это не жаловался.

Наконец Гарри сел на полу, поджав под себя ноги. 

— Я думаю, он сломался, — признал он, взглянув на Снейпа. Тот молча поднялся, взял с багажной полки пальто, надел и вновь опустился на сиденье. 

— Сожалею, — сказал Гарри. Он тоже надел свое пальто, уселся в противоположном углу, вытянув ноги, и уставился на профиль Снейпа.

_«Северус считает вас чертовски привлекательным»._

Он и не думал, что услышит подобные слова в одном предложении, тем более в таком порядке. И, конечно, не поверил. Но зачем тогда граф сказал ему это? Какая ему выгода? Отвлечь внимание Гарри от своей персоны и слежки? Но он дал слово, что не будет пытаться сбежать, скрыться или причинить кому-либо вред, да и Снейп подтвердил, что на слово Дракулы можно положиться. У него не было причин лгать Гарри о таких вещах. Но... если это правда… Невероятно, но…

Гарри покачал головой. Снейп не чувствовал к нему ничего, кроме презрения и отвращения. Ничегошеньки. 

Он подтянул колени к телу и положил на них голову. Коварный внутренний голос подсказал, что совсем не обязательно любить кого-то, чтобы его хотеть...

— Вы, двое, посмотрите на себя,— произнес Дракула, опуская газету и развалившись на сиденье рядом с гробом, — какой бессмысленный расход тепла тела.

Гарри поднял голову и взглянул на Снейпа. 

— Он нам угрожает?

Снейп фыркнул.

— Даже во сне не смогу такого представить, — сказал Дракула. — К тому же я не сплю и поэтому не вижу сны, мне они ни к селу, ни к городу. Мой племянник дрожит, я вижу ваше дыхание. Почему вы не сядете поближе, чтобы согреть друг друга?

— Потому что Снейп убьет меня, если я до него дотронусь, — пробормотал Гарри.

Дракула очаровательно улыбнулся, и Гарри встревоженно подумал, что иногда тот действительно весьма привлекателен. Но было что-то... что-то странное...

— Северус, это правда?

Снейп сгорбился и обхватил себя руками.

— Да, — он не смотрел ни на кого из попутчиков.

— Я сделал все, что мог, — Дракула поднял руки в жесте капитуляции.

И тут Гарри понял, что его беспокоит, и выпалил:

— Я тоже вижу ваше дыхание.

Снейп и Дракула переглянулись.

— Он всегда такой?.. — спросил Дракула.

— Всегда, — огрызнулся Снейп.

Гарри раздраженно фыркнул.

— Но вампирам не нужно дышать...

— Каждый, кто разговаривает, нуждается в дыхании, Поттер, — сказал Снейп.

— Ты очень груб с мальчиком, — вставил Дракула.

— Я не знаю, иногда мне кажется, что я этого заслуживаю, — пробормотал Гарри, устыдившись собственной глупости.

Снейп изумленно взглянул на него.

— Иногда, — подчеркнул Гарри.

— Ты не сможешь добиться его расположения, если будешь таким жестоким, племянник, — заявил Дракула, и если бы на его месте сидел кто-нибудь другой, любой человек, его тон можно было счесть нежным.

— И что заставляет тебя воображать, что мне нужно его расположение? 

— Может быть, то, что он помог тебе избежать Азкабана? — спросил Дракула. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Даже вампиры читают газеты, мистер Поттер, — объяснил граф, шелестя бумагой. — Я люблю быть в курсе событий, интересуюсь семьей.

— Он… — Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, но продолжил: — Ему не нужно относиться ко мне мягче из-за этого. Я лишь сделал то, что считал правильным.

Дракула лениво улыбнулся. 

— Тогда, возможно, ему стоит быть более любезным, потому что иначе, у него нет никаких шансов…

— Я был бы очень признателен, — повысил голос Снейп, — если бы вы оба перестали говорить обо мне так, словно меня тут нет; я вполне способен объяснить свои мотивы, если сочту нужным.

Гарри повернулся к нему.

— Тогда почему вы не можете быть со мной полюбезнее? — Если Гарри не показалось, то Дракула тихонько усмехнулся. Он не верил в слова, сказанные в вагоне-ресторане, не мог поверить. Но…

— Я ни с кем не любезничаю, — сказал Снейп. — А вы вечно кричите, чтобы к вам относились, как к любому другому человеку.

Гарри обнаружил, что улыбается, и только потом понял причину. 

— Не знал, что вы обращаете внимание на то, что я говорю.

— Вы столько раз повторяли одно и то же, что мои усилия не обращать на это внимание пошли прахом.

Наверняка у Снейпа за последние три года, когда он перестал быть учителем, а Гарри — учеником, нашлись и более важные темы для размышлений, но приятно было сознавать, что Снейп помнит его слова, пусть и использует их для очередного оскорбления.

— Ваши действия в мою защиту носили не более личный характер, чем мои — в вашу, — продолжил Снейп.

— Ты потратил много сил, чтобы убедить мистера Поттера в своем плохом отношении, — вмешался Дракула. — Почему тебе так важно, чтобы он верил в твою ненависть?

Гарри поморщился. 

— Хм. Не очень-то вежливо так говорить, — он повернулся к Снейпу. — Может, я и не утверждаю, что относился к вам с большой любовью, но я хочу, что бы вы поняли — я перерос свою детскую ненависть. Я тогда многого не знал.

— Вы и сейчас много чего не знаете, — пробормотал, явно уступая, Снейп.

— Достаточно, чтобы понимать, что вы сделали, и чего вам это стоило.

Угрюмое выражение Снейпа изменилось на отстраненно-холодное, и Гарри подумал, что заставил его вспомнить плохие моменты прошлого. Но он все же продолжил:

— Абсолютно неважно, если вы по-прежнему меня ненавидите, я переживу. Я же к вам ненависти не испытываю.

— Я очень рад.

— Так если я к вам прижмусь, вы меня проклянете? — уточнил Гарри.

— Да.

Дракула лишь пожал плечами.

* * *

Поезд прибыл в Будапешт в обед, и, как Гарри ожидал, следующий поезд до Бухареста отправлялся только утром. Перед ними встала проблема: нужно было где-то переночевать.

Они стояли на платформе и щурились на полуденное солнце, пристроив контрабас между собой.

— Вон там, — сказал Гарри, довольный своим знанием венгерского, — гостиница. — Он указал на высокое узкое здание с блекло-белыми стенами и вывеской «Отель».

Снейп смерил его насмешливым взглядом, и Гарри пожал плечами:

— Достаточно близко к вокзалу, меньше риска, что случится что-нибудь непоправимое.

Снейп зашагал через дорогу, держа гроб за один конец, и Гарри волей-неволей последовал за ним, уцепившись за другой. Интересно, от Снейпа бы убыло, если бы он хоть раз вслух признал его правоту?

Они остановились у стойки регистратора в плохо освещенном зале, и Снейп обратился к лысому невысокому мужчине, который стоял к ним спиной и суетливо перебирал бумажки в небольшом ящике.

— Лучший номер.

Гарри на секунду уставился на Снейпа, говорящего на венгерском, а затем быстро произнес беспалочковое заклинание перевода. Мужчина обернулся, посмотрел на них, на контрабас и рассмеялся лающим смехом.

— Вам что-то кажется смешным? — сухо поинтересовался Снейп.

Мужчина покачал головой.

— Нет, вот, пожалуйста — наш лучший номер.

* * *

— Самое забавное, — заметил Гарри, остановившись на пороге номера, — что я верю: возможно, это и правда самый лучший их номер. Не сговариваясь, они со Снейпом опустили гроб и подвинули его к стене. Затем Гарри запер дверь, пусть и понимал, что это бессмысленно.

Номер оказался маленьким и обшарпанным, хотя довольно чистым. Кровать, кресло, лампа на столике и спартанская ванна, видневшаяся в другую дверь. Снейп стоял в середине комнаты и бесстрастно изучал когда-то пестрый, а теперь выцветший до буро-коричневого цвета ковер.

— Я ожидал худшего, — весело сказал Гарри.

— Простите, не могу воспринимать серьезно рассуждения о жилье от человека, выросшего в чулане, — Снейп зашел в ванную и прикрыл за собой дверь. Она сразу же распахнулась. Он невозмутимо обернулся и на сей раз закрыл ее тщательнее.

Гарри немного понаблюдал за дверью, прислушался к постукиванию тумблера и задвижки, скрипу петель. Наконец, почувствовал знакомое покалывание магии и услышал щелчок замка. Он усмехнулся.

Затем нахмурился. 

— Я вырос не в чулане.

* * *

Оставив Гарри копаться в картах и расписаниях поездов (и периодически беспокойно поглядывать на гроб), Снейп отправился купить еды и вернулся через полчаса с небольшой сумкой и двумя бутылками воды, одну из которых бросил на кровать.

Гарри посмотрел на нее. 

— «Теодора», моя любимая. 

От насыщенного аромата мяса и горчицы защекотало в носу и свело живот. Гарри встал, подошел к Снейпу: тот разворачивал колбасу и хлеб, разделяя их на две равные порции. Гарри взял бутерброд и сел обратно, стараясь не запачкать карты, которые еще пригодятся, или кровать, на которой им предстояло как-то уместиться вдвоем (пришедшая в отсутствие Снейпа мысль об этом была как обухом по голове).

Гарри вдохнул запах еды, жирной, пряной и очень вкусной, облизал пальцы, украдкой наблюдая за своим бывшим учителем. Он знал, что Снейп ест, словно кошка, опрятно, стараясь не испачкаться и не уронить ни кусочка. Хотя видимого удовольствия он не выказывал, свою порцию умял мгновенно. И когда слизал каплю горчицы со среднего пальца на левой руке, Гарри рассмеялся.

— Наслаждаетесь представлением? — пробормотал Снейп, нисколько не смущенный вниманием Гарри.

— Достойно выступили… — пожал он плечами. 

Снейп закатил глаза и, к разочарованию Гарри, вытер остатки горчицы салфеткой. Гарри осушил бутылку с водой — горчица была острой — и встал, чтобы собрать и выбросить мусор.

Снейп тоже поднялся, но что собирался сделать, осталось неизвестным, потому что он застыл, уставившись в узкое грязное окно.

Гарри посмотрел туда же и через потертые шторы увидел кроваво-красный закат. Скользнув вдоль стены к двери, он щелкнул выключателем, и комната осветилась желтоватой тусклой лампочкой в шестьдесят ватт.

В тишине комнаты раздался зловещий скрип футляра от контрабаса. Гарри взглянул на Снейпа и, к своему изумлению, прочитал в его глазах собственные страхи и сомнения.

Футляр открылся, из него изящно вышел Дракула — щеки его запали, глаза сияли. На этот раз Гарри и не думал смеяться. Он нащупал в потайном кармане палочку и крепко обхватил ее прохладную деревянную рукоятку.

— Господа, — сказал Дракула, стремительно переводя взгляд со Снейпа на Гарри и обратно. Его неподвижность выдавала настороженность.

Гарри шагнул в сторону, перекрывая выход из комнаты, и Дракула повернулся к нему. В его позе угадывалось скорее раздражение, чем злость.

Гарри почувствовал, как учащается сердцебиение и учащается дыхание, от притока адреналина по телу побежали мурашки, но вампир не шевелился, не говорил, только смотрел на него светящимися, ничего не выражающими глазами. 

— Не глупите! — прорычал Снейп.

Вздрогнув, Гарри посмотрел на него.

— Вы же знаете, ему необходимо питаться, — сказал Снейп. — Вы не сможете его удерживать, только если в ваши планы не входит его уничтожение.

Спокойный, рассудительный тон Снейпа привел Гарри в чувство. Он ослабил хватку на волшебной палочке, осознавая, что Снейп прав, но напряжение не отпускало. Он понимал, что Дракула не может прожить больше пары дней без подпитки, и знал, что глупо себя обманывать: сэндвичем вампир не обойдется.

— Простите, — сказал Гарри Дракуле, — но... я все равно это не одобряю.

— Я этого не выбирал, мистер Поттер, уверяю вас, — очень мягко ответил тот. 

Встретившись с его взглядом, который не был ни гипнотическим, ни угрожающим, а скорее философским и очень мудрым, Гарри слегка расслабился. Он подавил свои тревожно вопящие инстинкты, приказал им замолчать. Наконец, он выпустил палочку и вынул руку из кармана.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне повторил он, — но я по-прежнему считаю, что идти куда-то… охотиться — плохая идея.

— Я бы не отказался от доставки, — с ноткой юмора отозвался Дракула, — но, к сожалению, здесь не обслуживают в номерах.

Гарри улыбнулся. Ведь Дракула дал слово, и если не верить, то вся история превращалась в какой-то фарс. 

— Хорошо, — он вскинул руки, словно сдаваясь, — хорошо. Простите.

Снейп внезапно поднялся:

— Сколько тебе нужно, чтобы продержаться?

Дракула смерил его долгим, изучающим взглядом, от которого Снейп покраснел.

— Никогда не приходилось измерять минимальное количество, — ответил вампир мягким, почти ласкающим тоном. Гарри насторожился.

— Подождите-ка… — начал он. 

Игнорируя его, Снейп расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на рубашке, Гарри почувствовал нелепое возбуждение.

— Будь уверен, что оставишь достаточно для меня, — сказал Снейп. — Свой минимум я представляю. 

Дракула улыбнулся и подошел к Снейпу, встав так, словно они собирались танцевать. 

— Я еще никого не убил по случайности.

— Подождите! — выпалил Гарри. — Вы… собираетесь предложить себя в жертву?

— Ну, других добровольцев я тут не вижу, — отозвался Снейп.

— Как-то подозрительно похоже на инцест. Тебе не кажется? — вставил Дракула, принимаясь поглаживать пальцем воротничок Снейпа.

— Заткнись,— огрызнулся Снейп, отстраняясь.

— Ну, вообще-то, еще есть я, — сказал Гарри. Снейп и Дракула одинаково изогнули бровь.

— Вы набиваетесь в жертвы? — спросил Снейп

— Уж лучше я, чем какой-то невинный бедняга с улицы, — пожал плечами Гарри. 

— Я не думаю, что вы осознаете... — начал Снейп.

— Я сделал всю домашнюю работу, — перебил Гарри, и добавил: — профессор. — Он знал, что взбесит Снейпа.

— Вперед! — сердито сказал Снейп. — Если великий и могучий аврор Гарри Поттер уверен, что все об этом знает… — он отвернулся с показным отвращением, но его явное беспокойство передалось Гарри.

Он немного нервно взглянул на Дракулу, который повернулся к нему, вопросительно склонив голову в ожидании решения.

— Вы ведь не станете….

— Что? Убивать вас? Обращать? Едва ли. В моих же интересах иметь двух живых сопровождающих. Мне нужны помощники, а не конкуренты.

— Я ухожу, — фыркнул Снейп.

К собственному удивлению, Гарри вытянул руку, преграждая ему путь. 

— Останьтесь, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста.

Снейп уставился на Гарри. Сжав челюсти, покачал головой, но отошел от двери.

— Если вы настаиваете, однако вы можете пожалеть, что оставили свидетеля.

— Северус, — поддразнил его Дракула, — ты такой чопорный.

— Минуточку, что вы имели в виду? Что значит…

Дракула пугающе быстро очутился возле Гарри. Он был на несколько дюймов выше — как Снейп, — и Гарри пришлось немного запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Что, как он понял мгновением позже, когда его мозг затуманился, было ошибкой.

— Не бойся… — мягко, но уверенно произнес Дракула. Он скользнул взглядом по шее Гарри и вновь посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри сглотнул. — Больно будет совсем чуть-чуть, в остальном процесс, — он поднял руку и пробежался холодными пальцами по его шее, — может принести удовольствие… 

Протест Гарри умер, не успев родиться, когда Дракула приподнял его голову и прочертил пальцем путь от шеи до ключиц.

— Какая жизненная сила, энергия, — произнес он низким, вкрадчивым голосом. Неудивительно, что Северус…

— Чувствует себя вуайеристом, — оборвал его Снейп. Его недовольство грубо нарушило атмосферу соблазнения; Гарри моргнул и очнулся, словно его окатили ледяной водой.

— Прекращай свои игры и просто получи то, что тебе нужно… дядя, — добавил Снейп. 

Гарри посмотрел на него через плечо Дракулы. Снейп сидел на самом краю жесткого стула, кулаки он сжал так сильно, что костяшки пальцев на его руках побелели. Почему он был так… напряжен?

Дракула усмехнулся. Он обошел Гарри, положил ему руки на плечи и встал позади так близко, словно окутывал собой. Его губы оказались возле уха Гарри, мягкие и удивительно теплые.

— Но игры, — сказал Дракула, — это часть процесса. 

Он коснулся губами шеи Гарри, чуть пониже уха. Гарри задрожал и увидел, как рот Снейпа немного приоткрылся.

— Не бойся, — прошептал Дракула, но Гарри испытывал сейчас что угодно, только не страх. Снейп шумно сглотнул, и он почувствовал, как у него засосало под ложечкой. Он хотел, чтобы Снейп остался потому, что не доверял Дракуле, а не потому… потому…

_«Потому, что ты получаешь удовольствие от этого, и оно острее и сильнее, когда Снейп смотрит на тебя в таком состоянии»._

Гарри снова вздрогнул, когда Дракула обнял его, слегка, словно поддерживая, положил одну руку на грудь, туда, где бешено билось сердце, а второй взял его за подбородок, наклоняя голову. Деликатно и нежно он пощипывал кожу на шее, но Гарри не чувствовал укуса, это было словно… словно…

Поцелуй! Гарри почувствовал, как в горле зарождается стон. Идиот, это поцелуи!

Дракула лизнул его. 

— Вкус молодости, силы. Мне не потребуется много, — он снова приник к шее Гарри в поцелуе, а потом осторожно начал посасывать кожу. Гарри ахнул: его легкое возбуждение обернулось мощной эрекцией.

Снейп покраснел, его рот открылся еще больше. 

Гарри возбуждался на глазах у Северуса Снейпа. Это вовсе не казалось унизительным. Наоборот, от того, что Снейп видел и понимал это, Гарри охватил еще больший восторг. 

Сначала он ощутил что-то твердое у шеи, затем острые клыки прокололи кожу. Колени подогнулись, и вампир поддержал его, пока острая боль не рассеялась в ритмичном водовороте удовольствия. Перед глазами все поплыло, и последнее, что запомнил Гарри — покрасневшее лицо Снейпа с горящими глазами.

* * *

Очнулся Гарри на кровати. Моргнул и с усилием приподнялся на локтях. Он не понимал, где находится, разум туманило. Он покосился вниз, но мешковатые джинсы скрывали вставший член, и секундная паника сменилась облегчением.

Из угла послышалось фырканье. Гарри в испуге поднял взгляд. Снейп сидел в кресле опираясь локтями на колени, и наблюдал за ним. Гроб был закрыт.

Гарри покраснел от смущения: Снейп наверняка разгадал его маневр и причину беспокойства. Он прочистил горло и спросил: 

— Как я сюда попал?

— Всю жизнь действовали не подумав, шли напролом, наивно надеялись на удачу. Короче говоря, были Гарри Поттером.

Гарри закрыл глаза, призывая на помощь запас терпения, без которого при общении со Снейпом было не обойтись.

— Где он?

— Вышел, — ответил Снейп. Гарри тут же подскочил.

— Что?

Снейп наградил его таким взглядом, что Гарри невольно снова почувствовал себя первогодкой. 

— Он дал слово, мистер Поттер. Тем более, вы обеспечили его всем необходимым.

Гарри плюхнулся обратно на кровать, ощущая себя полностью раздавленным. Он чувствовал себя... нет, не использованным, но почему-то грязным. Кажется, ему… понравилось, и это было неправильно.

— Почему… Почему вы не предупредили меня…

— Не предупредил о чем?

— Что это будет… — Гарри проглотил стоявший в горле ком и повернулся, чтобы видеть Снейпа. — Что это будет… так…

Странно, Снейп не критиковал его. Он уперся лбом в ладонь, как будто у него болела голова. 

— Вы сказали, что знаете.

Гарри тихо рассмеялся. 

— С каких пор вы верите мне, когда я говорю, что знаю? — он не злился на Снейпа, потому что понимал, что не позволил бы себя отговорить.

— Ну, теперь знаете, — устало ответил Снейп.

Гарри сел. 

— Я хочу принять душ, — он встал слишком резко и покачнулся. Перед глазами все поплыло. Снейп мгновенно оказался рядом и схватил его за плечо. Гарри неловко взмахнул руками, стараясь не упасть, и уткнулся ему в грудь. Помотал головой, сам не зная зачем — на облегчение он не надеялся, — и позволил себя обнять. Он забыл, сколько силы таилось в жилистом Снейпе, забыл его тепло и неповторимый аромат. С другой стороны, они не приближались друг к другу с той ночи, когда Гарри уничтожил Волдеморта.

— Сколько он выпил? — спросил Гарри. — Я… — _опьянел, весь горю, возбужден…_ — странно себя чувствую.

— Это не от кровопотери, — сказал Снейп и слегка сжал ему руку. Его взгляд беспокойно метался по комнате, но он избегал смотреть Гарри в глаза. Очевидно, его что-то смущало.

— Тогда что же это? — спросил Гарри севшим голосом.

— Это… — Снейп на мгновение сжал челюсти. — Прикосновение, запах и особенно слюна вампира действуют как афродизиак. Одурманивают и обезболивают.

— Ничего себе … — сказал Гарри и с улыбкой качнулся в сторону Снейпа, словно притягиваемый магнитом. — Неудивительно, что я чувствую себя так, а я уж думал, дело в тебе.

Снейп поднял голову, в его глазах читался гнев. Он решительно оттолкнул Гарри в сторону и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Прости, — смутился Гарри. — Я не… Я не…

— Неважно. Иди в душ.

Гарри коснулся его руки. 

— Я не…

— Не стоит, — Снейп дернулся, но остался на месте. — Ты... не в себе. Иди. — Он кивнул на дверь ванной и, обойдя Гарри, направился в противоположный конец комнаты.

Гарри не стал запирать или зачаровывать дверь. Просто разделся и шагнул в маленький, ничем не примечательный душ, вздохнул из-за отсутствия мыла и прислонился к стене, позволив теплой воде стекать по его телу. Сонливость еще не ушла, но член, пульсирующий в одном ритме с отметинами на шее, настойчиво требовал внимания. Гарри оперся плечами о плитку, обхватил его мокрой рукой и подумал о Снейпе в соседней комнате, о его затуманенных глазах, когда Дракула присосался к нему…

— О... — он жестко, яростно дрочил и быстро кончил, получив физическую разрядку, но не моральное удовлетворение.

Гарри потянулся за полотенцем, но обнаружил лишь грубую тряпицу. Тогда он высушил себя заклинанием, оставив полотенце для Снейпа. Запасной одежды у него не было, поэтому он наложил очищающие заклинания на ту, что носил днем, и трансфигурировал из носового платка пижаму с персидскими узорами. Взглянув в запотевшее зеркало, он увидел две маленькие красные точки у себя на шее. Потер их, и тень возбуждения легкой щекоткой пробежала по горлу. Странно.

Когда он вышел, Снейп сидел, скрестив ноги, на самом краю кровати, уставившись на контрабас. Казалось, он медитирует, но руки его были сжаты в кулаки.

— Простите, — тихо сказал Гарри. Снейп даже не шевельнулся, но заметно удивился. — Я не хотел… задеть ваши чувства. — Он повесил одежду на спинку кресла и вынул палочку из кармана.

Снейп рассмеялся: 

— Поттер, у меня нет чувств. Не в том смысле, что вы имеете в виду. Есть вещи, которые мне интересны, и есть те, которые я ненавижу. 

— Чушь, — пробормотал Гарри. Он хотел сказать, что на него подействовал вовсе не вампир, и вдруг увидел себя среди тех самых страшненьких немолодых ведьм, которые, начитавшись Скитер, завалили порог Снейпа букетами.

В то же мгновение взяла верх гордость: Гарри мысленно пронаблюдал, как его признание корчится, пронзенное ее метафорическим мечом, и проклял собственную трусость.

Снейп посмотрел на него и явно сдержал смех при виде пижамы. Почувствовав себя немного оскорбленным, Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— Знаете, я мог бы спать и голым. Я оделся лишь из уважения к вам.

Снейп вновь подавил смешок. 

— Очень... — фырканье, — любезно с вашей стороны. Однако это не имеет значения.

— То есть?

— Я не собираюсь спать.

— Я не верчусь. Негде было научиться, — добавил Гарри ехидно. — В чулане слишком мало места. 

— Не имеет значения, — повторил Снейп, игнорируя насмешку. — В отличие от вас, я предпочитаю спать один.

— Я, вообще-то, не привык делить постель, — Гарри невесело усмехнулся

— Неужели сразу выставляете любовников за дверь? Какой сюрприз. Перестаньте расчесывать отметины.

Гарри убрал руку от шеи и сел на кровать. 

— Мне уже очень давно не приходилось никого выгонять из моего дома, хотя это и не ваше дело. В тех редких случаях, когда мне приходилось делить с кем-то свою постель, я не опускался до такой подлости. Впрочем, и это не ваше дело. Я постараюсь остаться на своей половине кровати.

Снейп прошел в ванную и тоже, по-видимому, отказался от попытки как следует закрыть дверь. Гарри героически воздержался от подглядывания, а несколько минут спустя Снейп вернулся, перекинув через руку маггловскую одежду. На нем была темно-синяя ночная рубашка, закрывающая его от шеи до пят.

Гарри приподнял брови, и Снейп сказал: 

— У меня есть не только черное. Довольны? 

— В восхищении, — ответил Гарри, гордый тем, как сухо прозвучал его голос, почти как у Снейпа. — А вам идет.

Снейп на мгновение прекратил раскладывать одежду на спинке кресла, и Гарри мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что удивил его. Он подумал, не спросить ли Снейпа, с какой стороны тот предпочитает спать, но решил, что проще пропустить его вперед.

_«Тогда можно будет попробовать потихоньку проскользнуть под одеяло и лечь на краешке, занимая как можно меньше места, ровно столько, чтобы не заработать проклятия»._

Гарри вздохнул, взял палочку и наложил простенькие чары сигнализации на двери и окна.

— Они только разбудит нас, когда он вернется, — сказал Снейп, склонившись над кроватью, чтобы отвернуть покрывала.

— Я настрою их для себя, если хотите… 

— Не беспокойтесь,— пробормотал Снейп. — Я в любом случае проснусь, когда вы переполошитесь и подскочите. 

Гарри покраснел — слова Снейпа внезапно показались очень интимными. Он старался не смотреть, как Снейп лег — нарочито подальше — и подтянул одеяло к груди.

Гарри положил палочку и очки на столик, выключил свет — с третьей попытки, так как у него дрожали пальцы — и осторожно лег в кровать. Убедился, что лежит на самом краю матраса, и только потом попытался расслабиться.

Он откинулся на плоскую подушку, натянул одеяло до самого подбородка и сделал глубокий вдох. 

_«Расслабься. Расслабься. Не думай о том, что рядом с тобой лежит Снейп в одной ночной рубашке. Хотя, может, на нем еще трусы. Если он носит трусы. Не думай о трусах. Расслабься»._

Он сосредоточился на дыхании, постарался расслабить мышцы, сосредоточился, впитывая тишину и темноту. Слушал дыхание Снейпа, чувствовал тепло его тела…

_«Нет. Не думай о его теле. Расслабься и спи. Расслабься. Расслабься»._

Наконец Снейп вздохнул.

— Бога ради, Поттер, расслабьтесь. Вы так напряжены, что я это слышу, черт побери.

Гарри встал. 

— Простите, ничего не могу с собой поделать. — Он выскользнул из-под одеяла и встал. Его мгновенно охватил холод.

— Куда собрались?

— Буду спать на полу. Пожалуй, так будет лучше и для вас, и для меня.

Гарри завернулся в пальто, прикидывая, где улечься — подальше от Снейпа, но желательно на ковре. Он опустился на колени, но тут скрипнула кровать, и Снейп, цепко схватив его за руку, рывком поднял на ноги.

— Вне всякого сомнения, вы самый ненормальный гриффиндорец-идиот, — он толкнул Гарри обратно на кровать и подполз к нему, смущая внезапной близостью, — с которым мне приходилось, — он натянул одеяло на них обоих, — к моему неудовольствию, общаться. — Он плюхнулся обратно, притянув Гарри спиной к своей груди. — Заметьте, я прикладываю нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не проклясть вас за то, что вы касаетесь меня. Ну, а теперь, будьте добры, уймитесь и позвольте мне хоть немного поспать.

Гарри застыл от удивления. Там, где Снейп... прикасался к нему, бежали мурашки.

Снейп отпустил его и перевернулся. Теперь они лежали спина к спине, и уютное тепло позволило Гарри расслабиться.  
Затем до него дошло, что сказал Снейп, и он рассмеялся.

— Ну что теперь? — послышался приглушенный, полный раздражения голос.

Гарри повернул голову к Снейпу: 

— Вы пошутили. Это было забавно.

— Спите.

— Простите. Спокойной ночи

* * *

Утром Гарри проснулся и обнаружил, что уткнулся лицом Снейпу в плечо, а возбужденным членом — в колено.

Испугавшись, он невольно подскочил — и разбудил Снейпа. В панике они оба неуклюже отшатнулись друг от друга и (после судорожного выдергивания постельного белья и скачков по матрасу) встали по разные стороны кровати, тяжело дыша.

Схватившись за скомканную простыню, Снейп гневно смотрел на Гарри. Щеки его пылали, а потом он отвел взгляд, и Гарри, съежившись, отвернулся. 

— Простите! — Он сел на кровать и попытался недовольно глянуть на Снейпа. Но тот тоже сел, сгорбившись и обеими руками прижимая к груди замотанную в узел простыню, словно плюшевого мишку.

Гарри ненадолго прикрыл глаза ладонью, сделал несколько неспешных вдохов и выдохов и надел очки. Потом снова повернулся так, чтобы видеть Снейпа. Напряженный, покрасневший, тот выглядел так, словно был… взбешен.

— Простите, — повторил Гарри, — но это естественная реакция на… — он одернул себя: идиот, проклятье. Кто еще мог вогнать его в краску?

— На что? — спросил Снейп в тишине. 

— На пробуждение. На пробуждение рядом с другим человеком, — выпалил Гарри, обороняясь. — Знаете, хоть вы и стараетесь казаться гадким, вы вовсе не такой. От вас даже приятно пахнет. Так что ничего удивительного, что я проснулся рядом с вами с эрекцией.

Снейп закрыл глаза, на его скулах заходили желваки.

— Я не могу это контролировать, — добавил Гарри.

Снейп открыл глаза и заговорил так, словно слова причиняли ему боль: 

— Понимаю.

— Тогда почему вы злитесь?

— Я не злюсь.

— А выглядите сердитым, вы…

Снейп вскочил с кровати, повернулся спиной к Гарри. 

— Можем мы обсудить ваши гормональные всплески в другое время? Если вы не забыли, у нас есть носферату, которого нужно отконвоировать домой.

Гарри вскочил и вихрем унесся в ванную, бормоча: 

— Ну, по крайней мере, у меня есть гормоны.

— Что?

— Ничего, — он захлопнул дверь в ванную, но она открылась, так что пришлось снова ею хлопнуть, да еще и наложить запирающее заклинание. Встав у унитаза, он вытащил член, со вздохом подождал, пока эрекция исчезнет, и только тогда совершил свой утренний моцион. Определенно, не самое хорошее начало дня.

Он вспомнил, как проснулся в предрассветные часы от легкого покалывания сработавших охранных чар. В комнату вошел Дракула, тихо скользнул к гробу, открыл его и, взглянув на Гарри с нехорошей улыбкой, улегся и захлопнул крышку. А вскоре Гарри убаюкало тепло мирно лежащего рядом Снейпа.

Гарри вздохнул и смыл за собой воду. Насколько было проще ладить со Снейпом, пока тот спал.

* * *

Завтрак в кафе у гостиницы оказался одним из самых напряженных в жизни Гарри. Затем они со Снейпом уселись дожидаться поезда в Бухарест на платформе, примостив между собой футляр от контрабаса.

Гарри тупо таращился на проходящих мимо людей. От Снейпа разило злостью и гневом, и он понимал, что продолжать в том же духе невозможно. Как только он убедился, что поблизости нет случайных свидетелей, он попытался снова:

— Простите.

Тишина. Мимо прошествовала полная женщина, тащившая за собой, будто на буксире, капризничающего ребенка. Оба намокли от дождя, накрапывающего еще с рассвета.

— Вам не за что извиняться.

Гарри замер. Он подался немного вперед, чтобы контрабас не заслонял лица Снейпа. Впрочем, ему это ничего не дало.

— Не за что?

Снейп даже не взглянул на него.

— Как вы и сказали, это была просто реакция на тепло человека.

Гарри моргнул. Кивнул. 

— Да, но… — ему не понравилось, что, по мнению Снейпа, Гарри бы проснулся со стояком рядом с кем угодно. Ритой Скитер, например, Хагридом или Долорес Амбридж.

Гарри вздрогнул. Нет! Все было не так. Но он не знал, как донести это до человека, который сидел рядом с отстраненно-холодной маской вместо лица. Он пытался подобрать слова, способные донести мысль, что возможно, наверное… они могли бы оставить старую вражду и найти что-то общее, возможно… даже стать друзьями, возможно…когда-нибудь в будущем, даже…

Прибывший поезд оборвал бесплодные мечты Гарри.

Футляр, который пришлось втаскивать в вагон, был таким громоздким, что две молодые девушки невольно прижались к стене.

— Простите, — сказал Гарри, когда понял, что Снейп и не задумывается о причиненных неудобствах.

— Без проблем, — с улыбкой ответила на чистом английском высокая брюнетка с шикарными вьющимися волосами. Затем посмотрела вниз и просияла: — Ух ты! — она перевела взгляд с Гарри на Снейпа. — Кто из вас играет? 

Гарри замер, отчего Снейп тоже остановился. Позади послышался нетерпеливый вздох. Гарри заметил, что обе девушки держат в руках скрипки. Внутри знакомо засосало под ложечкой: «Попался!»

— Вы с оркестром? Я думала, что мы уже всех видели, — уточнила другая девушка. Из-за длинной черной косы она смутно напоминала Чжоу, что вовсе не успокаивало.

— А… — попытался Гарри потянуть время.

— Мы не играем, — вставил Снейп. Он опустил свой конец футляра на пол и повернулся к девушкам — с изяществом, которым Гарри всегда восхищался. — Это наследство. Очень старый инструмент. К сожалению, ни я, ни мой компаньон не в состоянии извлечь из него музыку, поэтому мы везем его туда, где он обретет свой настоящий дом.

Гарри в изумлении уставился на Снейпа. 

— Ничего себе, — обе девушки с интересом уставились на него, и он почувствовал, что заливается румянцем. — Я… в смысле, да, все верно.

— Какой ужас, что вам пришлось отказаться от контрабаса. Вы хотите отправить его в консерваторию? — спросила кудрявая девушка.

Гарри с надеждой посмотрел на Снейпа, а у того на лице промелькнула глумливая усмешка.

— Он будет доставлен в частную коллекцию. 

— Можно взглянуть? — спросила другая девушка, протягивая руку к «инструменту».

— Футляр заблокирован, — выпалил Гарри, — специально, чтобы не причинить ущерба. — Он улыбнулся девушкам, зная, что выглядит, как законченный идиот.

Но те, по-видимому, привыкли к подобному идиотизму.

— Что ж, раз уж нам довелось ехать одним поездом… — начала кудрявая.

Снейп приподнял свой конец футляра, чуть не сбив Гарри с ног.

— Нам в самом деле нужно найти наше купе, — перебил он. — Извините нас.

Гарри потащился за Снейпом и помахал свободной рукой: 

— Было приятно познакомиться.

Девушки обменялись недоумевающими взглядами и помахали вслед поспешно удаляющимся по коридору Снейпу, Гарри и футляру от контрабаса.

В купе Гарри опустил свой конец ноши, сделал глубокий вдох и спросил: 

— Какого черта? Снейп, что ты имеешь против симпатичных девушек?

Он не имел в виду ничего плохого, но Снейп смерил его угрожающим взглядом, будто обдал кипятком.

— Они просто были дружелюбны.

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы любезничать со всеми подряд, — прошипел Снейп.

— Здесь — это в поезде или вообще на планете? — уточнил Гарри, плюхнувшись на сиденье.

— Вам никто не запрещает доехать до нужной станции в их компании, — сказал Снейп. Он с достоинством опустился на сиденье, но весь его вид кричал о недовольстве.

— Неужели вас убьет, если вы немного… — начал Гарри мягко.

— Да. Убьет. Немедленно! У меня и справка из святого Мунго есть. Теперь вы довольны? — рявкнул Снейп.

Гарри фыркнул, потом усмехнулся и снова фыркнул.

— Ну, если справка, тогда ладно.

* * *

Как только поезд тронулся, Гарри решил немного проветриться. Вернулся он с пачкой газет, небольшим запасом овсяного печенья и толстенным, разрисованным романтическими картинками женским романом в мягкой обложке.

Снейп взял газеты, не удостоив Гарри и взглядом, так что ему пришлось взяться за роман.

Съев пару печений и промучившись несколько часов, Гарри застенал.

— Это ужасно! Отвратительно! — он опустил книгу на колени. — Неужели женщинам это и правда нравится?

Снейп взглянул на обложку — «Жестокая капитуляция» — и фыркнул.

— Не мне судить, но, насколько я успел заметить, вы проглотили как минимум четверть книги, так что нельзя сказать, что она вам совсем не понравилась.

— Я просто ждал, когда же кончится эта… — покачал головой Гарри.

— Что «эта»? Витиеватость? Романтичность? Приторная сладость?

— Развратность!

Снейп засмеялся. Пусть непосвященные и приняли бы его смех за поспешно подавляемый кашель, но Гарри гордился своей осведомленностью, хоть и не без доли смущения.

— Но ведь так оно и есть! — он сунул книгу Снейпу под нос и начал листать. — Только посмотрите сюда! — он ткнул пальцем в страницу.

Снейп прочитал и покосился на Гарри.

— Да, действительно, можно подумать, это вам незнакомо.

— Ну… — смутился Гарри — Немного. В смысле, кое-что… Но было гораздо меньше… хм… слов и гораздо больше…

Снейп усмехнулся, и Гарри вспыхнул.

— Да это просто неправдоподобно! — воскликнул он. — Ну, насколько я помню… — Его последняя интимная близость с девушкой была так давно, что он уже и не помнил подробностей: может, роман и правда не врал? Может, поэтому он и стал играть за другую команду? — Я имею в виду… Неужели это… Ну, должно быть так откровенно? — распинался он, размахивая книгой, словно боялся ею обжечься.

— Вынужден признать, что полные груди, пухлые губы, шелковистые локоны и цветистые декларации любви не представляют для меня особого интереса, — сухо заметил Снейп.

— Что ж, объяснимо, если вы… — Гарри прикусил язык, но было слишком поздно.

— Если я — что? — Снейп сделал акцент на последнем слове, и оно рассекло воздух, словно удар кнутом.

— Ну, если вы предпочитаете…

Снейп приподнял бровь.

— Хороший стиль повествования, — выкрутился Гарри. Рот Снейпа искривила злая усмешка.

— Или мужчин, — намеренно ввернул Гарри. — Хотя, возможно, я меряю по себе. Секс между двумя парнями менее… — он отчаянно пытался подобрать нейтральное слово, которые не задело бы собеседника, — изящен. — И навострил уши, ожидая реакции Снейпа.

— Изящество часто переоценивают, — довольно мягко возразил Снейп.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Согласен, — он закрыл книгу и бросил ее на сиденье напротив, рядом с гробом. — Так вот почему вы… Почему вы отвергали тех ведьм, что писали вам письма?

Снейп скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку сиденья с расслабленным видом. Это и смущало, и интриговало.

— Их привлекательность… — Снейп скривился, словно съел лимон, — тут не при чем.

— То есть потому, что они женщины, — каждое слово давалось Гарри через силу, он вынужден был взвешивать и оценивать то, что говорит.

Снейп только закатил глаза. 

— Эти бесконечные предположения о моей сексуальной ориентации… просто смешны. Сначала Скитер со своими измышлениями, потом Минерва и, как их там…

— Поклонницы? — предложил Гарри с улыбкой. Снейп взглянул на него с укором.

— А теперь и вы…

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Мне двадцать один. Мысли о сексе часто приходят мне в голову. Я размышлял о девушках, которых мы встретили в коридоре. Я даже думал о графе, — он успел заметить тревогу, отразившуюся в глазах Снейпа. — Естественно, я заинтересовался и вами.

— Мной? — спросил испуганно Снейп.

— Для начала, кого вы предпочитаете? Мужчин? Женщин?

Снейп ссутулился.

— Никого.

— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду, — Гарри откинулся на спинку сиденья, чтобы было легче вести беседу и казаться обходительным, зрелым и немного бесшабашным. Двое взрослых людей говорят о сексе, что тут такого?

— Я отдаю предпочтение молодым красавцам-атлетам, — сухо прокомментировал Снейп.

Он посмотрел на Гарри так, словно ожидал насмешек и оскорблений, но тот уверенно встретил его взгляд.

— Это что касается моего намерения остепениться...

Гарри хихикнул:

— Хорошо. Это объясняет кучу разбитых женских сердец у дверей вашего магазина.

— Их проблемы, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Я об этом не просил.

— Мне кажется, ваш дядя… пытается играть роль свахи, — улыбнулся Гарри, — или просто пытается избавиться от меня таким образом.

Снейп повернулся к нему, изогнув в недоумении бровь.

— Что он сказал? 

— Он сказал, что я вам нравлюсь.

Казалось, что в купе мгновенно стало жарко. 

Снейп сильно побледнел, будто ему стало нечем дышать, — и Гарри прекрасно понимал его, так как чувствовал схожие эмоции — затем прищурился и побагровел.

— Что… он… вам… сказал?!

Гарри поднял руку, не обращая внимания на холодок разочарования где-то глубоко внутри.

— Не переживайте, я думаю, он просто… ну, понимаете… развлекается. Видимо, мысль о том, что я начну вас домогаться, а вы в ответ проклянете меня и забросите на Луну, приводит его в восторг.

Снейп молча таращился на него, и Гарри опустил руку.

— Вполне возможно, не стоило упоминать этого. Простите.

Снейп отвернулся. По осанке и по тому, как он держал голову, было видно, что он все еще напряжен.

— Хотя все же лучше вам знать.

_«Господи, какая дерьмовая идея, ты же знал, Гарри, ты же знал. И почему тебя так волнует реакция Снейпа?»_

— Теперь вы знаете, что он придумывает всякую чепуху. Так что если он начнет что-нибудь обо мне болтать, не стоит ему верить.

— Например, что?

Шок от вопроса был столь велик, что до Гарри не сразу дошел его смысл.

— Ну… Я не знаю, какую-нибудь ложь.

— Ложь о чем?

— Да о чем угодно! Мы как-то не болтали с ним о сокровенном. Например, если он скажет, что я отзывался о вас плохо или сказал гадость, не верьте ему.

— Потому что вы никогда не говорили обо мне плохо?

— Нет, ну, по крайней мере, ничего сверх того, что вы слышали не раз. — Гарри улыбнулся Снейпу, но потом снова посерьезнел. — После всего, что вы сделали? Я знаю, вы называете меня идиотом, но неужели вы и правда так считаете?

Стук в дверь спас его от ответа Снейпа. Гарри скользнул к двери и, открыв ее, увидел двух девушек, тех самых, что они чуть не придавили в коридоре.

— Ура! Мы нашли вас! — воскликнула кудрявая. Они с подругой радостно улыбались Гарри и Снейпу. — Мы хотели спросить, не желаете ли вы присоединиться к нам на чашечку чая? Я Мелиса, а это Кейт.

Кейт улыбнулась.

Гарри встал.

— Привет, я Гарри, а это… эм… Северус.

— Северус, — сказала Мелиса. — Какое необычное имя, мне нравится. Словно перекатывается на языке. 

Снейп поднялся и пожал девушкам руки, чем немало удивил Гарри.

— Рад снова вас видеть, — сказал он со нехорошей улыбкой, — а мы как раз о вас говорили.

Гарри угрожающе посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот приветливо ему улыбнулся, но Гарри прекрасно знал, что мысленно Снейп показывает ему язык.

— В самом деле? — спросила Мелиса, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Да, мистера Поттера очень сильно волновал сек... 

— Ваш секрет, как вам удается так слаженно играть в большом оркестре! — выпалил Гарри, залившись краской. Он протиснулся между Снейпом и девушками. — Почему бы нам не отправиться попить чаю и не обсудить это? Здесь довольно тесно.

Он вытолкал ошарашенных девушек в коридор и скороговоркой пробормотал через плечо:

— Снейп, ты идешь? Нет? Уверен, что не передумаешь? А, ну хорошо, я принесу чего-нибудь для тебя, хорошо? Хорошо! — Он захлопнул дверь и изобразил на лице улыбку.

Девушки изумленно смотрели на него.

— Идем?

* * * 

Часом позже Гарри осторожно прокрался в купе. Снейп спал, развалясь на сиденье, полулежа на одной руке и облокотившись на окно. Другая рука была расслаблена, и пальцы слегка подрагивали от движения поезда. Снейп выглядел уставшим и каким-то умиротворенным. Гарри почувствовал укол вины за то, что оставил его одного.

Но Снейп наверняка был рад избавиться от него. И раскаяние тут же сменилось жалостью к себе. Гарри обозвал себя идиотом. Как обычно в таких случаях, он повторил, что вряд ли жизнь преподнесет ему большие неприятности, чем те, что он уже пережил. Решив, что нужно отдохнуть, Гарри постарался как можно тише закрыть дверь, но глухой стук все равно разбудил Снейпа. Он моргнул и уставился на Гарри.

— Как прошло свидание?

Его голос — низкий, охрипший со сна — задел в душе Гарри какую-то нежную струну.

— Неудачно, — признался он и сел. — Как только они поняли, что я не отличаю скрипку от аккордеона, то потеряли ко мне всякий интерес.

Снейп привстал и потер глаза. Этот простой, по-детски невинный жест заставил Гарри усмехнуться.

— Нет, ну а что, какая разница-то? — пошутил Гарри

— Скрипка — музыкальный инструмент… — начал Снейп, но в хрипловатом голосе уже проскальзывали нотки сарказма.

Гарри рассмеялся и вскочил.

— Подушку или одеяло? — он потянулся к отсеку для белья, заметив, что Снейп нахмурился.

— Нет, спасибо.

Гарри сел и серьезно спросил:

— Почему вы не приняли Орден Мерлина?

Внезапный вопрос врасплох Снейпа не застал.

— Потому что я не горжусь тем, что сделал. Да и никто бы не гордился. Я делал то, что велел мне долг, и это было грязно, отвратительно. Я не заслуживаю всего этого… уважения, — выговорил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Это надо похоронить… Забыть. — Он отвернулся к окну, наблюдая за струйками дождя, стекающими по стеклу.

Мгновение Гарри колебался, но потом все же произнес: 

— Я сожалею. Не согласен с вами, но правда сожалею.

— Не согласны? — хмыкнул Снейп.

— Нет, не согласен. То, что вам — и всем нам — пришлось совершить, ужасно, и мне бы не хотелось пережить это снова, но без этого нельзя было обойтись. Вы делали самую грязную работу, на которую ни у кого другого не хватило бы духу. И люди должны это помнить. Просто обязаны. Знаете, у магглов есть поговорка: тот, кто не учится на своих ошибках… хм… обязательно их повторит.

Снейп взглянул на него. 

— Редкостная чушь! Вы не заметили, что история циклична? — он покачал головой. — Однако никто из величайших злых гениев так не считал. Они предпочитали думать, что единственные в своем роде. 

Снейп снова отвернулся к окну, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, как смотреть на его затылок. Он по-прежнему считал иначе, но не стал спорить. Все желание противоречить исчезло. Слова Снейпа запали ему в душу.

Наконец он поднялся.

— Я так и не принес вам чай, хотите?

Снейп опустил голову, явно обдумывая предложение. Затем слегка приподнял подбородок и, глядя куда-то в сторону, сказал: 

— Спасибо. 

— Без проблем, — просиял Гарри.

* * *

Когда солнце расползлось на горизонте кроваво-красным пятном, дверца футляра для контрабаса скрипнула. Снейп отложил газету, а Гарри — почти дочитанный женский роман. Они переглянулись, и на секунду Гарри остро прочувствовал единение. Затем Дракула вылез из гроба.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены!

Вампир, чье лицо по сравнению с черной одеждой казалось белее мела, выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост. Одернул мантию, изящно поправил выбившуюся прядку волос, и посмотрел сначала на Снейпа, затем на Гарри.

— Приятно видеть, что вы научились уживаться друг с другом, — улыбнулся он.

Гарри и Снейп обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

— С чего вы взяли? — спросил Гарри.

Дракула даже плечами пожимал плавно и грациозно.

— Это видно, — он повернулся к окну. — Еще одна прекрасная ночь, — он расправил плечи и вздохнул: — Как же хорошо вернуться в родные пенаты. Мне уже намного лучше.

— Отлично, — солгал Гарри.

— Мы приближаемся к станции, — сказал Снейп, поднимаясь. Но Дракула вскинул руку, словно прося их задержаться.

— С вашего позволения, господа. Мы на моей родине, и я бы предпочел гостиницу… — он задумчиво оглядел купе, — с более изысканной обстановкой, нежели там, где мы останавливались прошлой ночью.

— А вам-то какая разница? — спросил Гарри, махнув рукой в сторону футляра от контрабаса.

От улыбки вампира у Гарри мороз прошел по коже.

— Мне будет приятнее прогуливаться после ужина.

Гарри встал, но тут поезд начал тормозить, и он налетел на Снейпа.

— Простите.

Тот оттолкнул его, сбрасывая руки.

— Вашу неуклюжесть, Поттер, уравновесила бы элементарная предусмотрительность.

Гарри стиснул челюсти.

— Я просто в вас врезался, а не оторвал вам чертову руку. Полегче.

— Ну, если это означает смотреть сквозь пальцы на ваши постоянные…

Дракула драматическим жестом распахнул дверь, и оба спорщика замолчали.

— Если вы закончили флиртовать, то можете взять мой гроб и выйти из поезда. — И он быстро удалился.

— Иногда мне просто хочется взять и… — пробормотал Гарри сквозь зубы.

— … навести порчу на его клыки, — закончил Снейп.

— Я счастлив, что он не мой дядя, — Гарри чуть не подавился смехом.

— Возьмитесь за ту сторону, — Снейп указал на гроб. — Не будем затягивать до глубокой ночи, в мои планы входит еще ужин.

— Я и сам голоден, — огрызнулся Гарри. А потом вспомнил, что Дракула тоже наверняка проголодался.

Они подняли гроб и последовали за вампиром. Гарри вынужденно улыбался и представлял, как они выглядят, словно рабы возле господина. Он даже не сомневался, Дракула от души развлекается.

_«Интересно, а чаевые нам за доставку полагаются?»_

С высоко поднятой головой Дракула покинул шумную станцию и зашагал по улице, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на толпы людей.

После секундного замешательства Гарри понял, что в облике графа нет ничего необычного, кроме слегка старомодной одежды и длинных волос. В конце концов, вампир, не способный смешаться с толпой, не смог бы выжить.

Гарри хихикнул. Выживающая нежить.

— Перестаньте чесаться! — пробурчал позади него Снейп.

— Вам-то что до этого? — спросил Гарри, но руку от шеи убрал.

— Ранки только воспалятся. Кроме того, вы должны выглядеть так, словно в самом деле тащите эту чертову махину.

Они следовали за Дракулой вдоль оживленной дороги с большими офисными зданиями разной степени ремонта. И пусть Бухарест не отличался такой многолюдностью, как Лондон или Париж, на улицах, несмотря на поздний час, было полно народа. Гарри и Снейп лавировали в толпе, стараясь никого не задеть громоздким гробом и не потерять из виду уверенно шагающего вперед Дракулу.

Через несколько кварталов Дракула остановился напротив большой, сияющей огнями гостиницы. Немного запыхавшийся Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— А вы ожидали мрачный дом, весь в паутине? — усмехнулся Дракула. — Я предпочитаю современные удобства.

— Тогда почему мы не взяли такси? — проворчал Гарри. И пусть гроб, облегченный чарами, почти ничего не весил, а после многочасовой поездки было так приятно размяться и…

Гарри сглотнул.

…разогнать кровь по телу.

Дракула улыбнулся так, словно прочел его мысли, а затем пересек улицу и вошел в здание. Гарри и Снейп (у которого, к великой досаде Гарри, даже не сбилось дыхание), направились следом.

Огромный отделанный мрамором вестибюль с парадной лестницей был ярко освещен и, что неудивительно, почти безлюден. В странах вроде Румынии пятизвездочные гостиницы редко заполняются до отказа. Гарри задумался, во сколько им обойдется номер. 

— Прекратите таращиться, как деревенщина, и следуйте за ним, — скомандовал Снейп и подтолкнул Гарри гробом.

— Можно подумать, вам приходилось бывать в таких гостиницах, — буркнул Гарри. Снейп усмехнулся.

— Вы даже не представляете, в каких местах мне доводилось бывать. Меня вышвыривали из гостиниц и получше.

— Ладно, ваша взяла. Изнутри таких изысков я никогда не видел.

— Заметно, раз у вас челюсть отвисла. Полагаю, вы так привлекаете внимание, но постарайтесь держать себя в руках и не играть на публику. Очков вам это не прибавит.

— Очков? — Гарри нарочито медленно поправил на носу очки. — Я не совсем понимаю….

— Идиот.

Дракулу они нагнали у стойки регистрации.

— Спасибо, — сказал тот мужчине с тонкими чертами лица, — мои друзья возьмут все на себя. — И направился прочь, к центру вестибюля.  
Регистратор выжидающе посмотрел на Гарри и Снейпа.

— Я разберусь, — заверил Гарри Снейпа и опустил на пол свой конец гроба. — «Конфундокорпорокредитус», — прошептал он, перегнувшись через стойку.

Глаза служащего остекленели. Он вытащил из своего бумажника кредитную карту и занес ее номер в компьютер. Гарри с вежливой улыбкой ждал, пока он закончит, Снейп стоял позади.

Компьютер пару раз пискнул. Регистратор достал пару пластиковых ключей и, запрограммировав, отдал их Гарри.

— Держите, сэр, — сказал он лишенным эмоций голосом. — Седьмой этаж. Приятного вам отдыха. 

— Спасибо.

Гарри со Снейпом подняли гроб. Гарри обернулся к стойке, чтобы узнать, где находится лифт, и поблагодарил, когда регистратор указал им направление.

Дракула уже поджидал их там. Двери лифта только-только открылись.

— Что это было за заклинание? — спросил Снейп, как только они вошли внутрь.

— Разработка близнецов с моей подачи. Под действием заклинания человек использует для оплаты корпоративную кредитную карту. Есть заклинание и для личных кредиток, но этому служащему вряд ли по карману местные номера, — довольно ответил Гарри.

— Какое коварство.

— Вы предпочли бы спать на улице? — возразил он. — Или считаете, что хозяева обанкротятся, если оплатят наш ночлег из своего кармана? 

— Это было одобрение, а не критика, — ответил Снейп, и его губы дернулись в намеке на улыбку.

— Простите.

Дракула с широкой улыбкой прислонился к отполированной стене и скрестил на груди руки.

— Сделай милость, — прорычал Снейп, — прекрати.

* * *

— Ну… — пораженно выдохнул Гарри. — Эти комнаты гораздо лучше вчерашних.

Он прошелся по номеру: в примыкающей к гостиной спальне стояла огромная кровать, и Гарри не знал, радоваться или огорчаться ее размеру. Стараясь не выдать себя, он не смотрел ни на Снейпа, ни на Дракулу. Ванная комната поразила его современной душевой кабиной и ванной на когтистых лапах.

— Неплохо, — оценил он, выходя в гостиную. Снейп стоял у окна, а Дракула, задержавшись в дверях, с легким презрением оглядывал номер. Гарри представить не мог, чего еще ему не хватало. 

— Хотите принять ванну, пока я заказываю ужин, или предпочтете наоборот? — спросил Гарри Снейпа, который посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Я бы не отказался как следует отмокнуть, поэтому предлагаю вам пойти первым, а я пока закажу ужин.

— В номер, — уточнил Снейп.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Гарри, — чего бы вы хотели?

Он заказал пару стейков с картофелем, салатами, хлебом и вином и, пока Снейп плескался в ванной, приступил к своей порции. 

Дракула наблюдал за его трапезой, устроившись в мягком кресле и поглаживая телевизионный пульт. На губах его играла довольная улыбка. 

— Собираетесь смотреть телевизор? — спросил Гарри, прожевав последний кусочек стейка. Вытер рот и покосился на дверь ванной. Снейп явно не торопился выходить

— Нет. Мне нравятся современные технологии, но я предпочитаю реальную жизнь наблюдению за чужим притворством. Хотя иногда смотрю балет на общедоступных каналах.

Гарри посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять — шутка ли это или нет, затем вспомнил о более важном вопросе.

— Что вы думаете делать с проклятием?

Дракула пожал плечами.

— Найду того, кто снимет его, или, — он блеснул зубами в ироничной улыбке, — буду с этим _жить_. Любое проклятие рано или поздно сходит на нет.

— Разве? 

— Не раз в этом убеждался.

Из открывшейся двери вырвались клубы пара с легким ароматом сосны. Вышел Снейп. Его мокрые волосы были откинуты назад, что подчеркивало его и без того выдающийся нос и острые скулы, а на груди в вырезе зеленого гостиничного халата виднелись темные волоски.

Почувствовав, как по телу поднимается волна тепла, Гарри вскочил и зацепился за угол стола.

— Ваш ужин: стейк, картофель, салат. Все еще горячие. Ну, кроме салата. Салат не горячий. — Гарри отступил от стола, как только Снейп подошел ближе. Они избегали смотреть друг на друга, двигались медленно, осторожно, словно опасаясь внезапной атаки. 

Снейп посмотрел на стол и произнес:

— Спасибо. Ванная в вашем распоряжении. 

Невразумительно отозвавшись, Гарри направился к ванной. Остановился. Вернулся к столу, чтобы взять бокал вина и, обойдя Снейпа с извиняющейся улыбкой, сказал:

— Простите. Приятного аппетита.

Дракула укоризненно поцокал языком ему вслед.

_«Идиот. Да что с тобой? Какого черта ты ведешь себя, словно малолетняя девчонка?»_

Гарри пристроил бокал с вином на мраморном бортике и до упора открутил кран с горячей водой. Пока ванна заполнялась пеной, Гарри размышлял о том, что ему предстояло.

Помыться, покормить вампира, лечь спать…

На этом его мысли сворачивали с пути невинности. Ведь потом он окажется наедине со Снейпом в большой и гостеприимной кровати. Возбужденный.

Гарри положил очки на край ванны, снял одежду, очистил ее чарами и, взяв бокал в руку, залез в воду. Горячая и мыльная, она приятно омывала тело. Он сделал глоток вина и скользнул рукой к паху. Он мог спокойно, без стеснения подрочить, но почему-то… не хотел. Точнее, хотел не этого…

Привлекало ли его то, что Дракула будет вновь пить его кровь? Он думал об этом, лениво поглаживая себя. Мысли возбуждали, вот только… Чего-то определенно не хватало...

Снейпа. Эротический дурман, вызванный Дракулой, в конечном счете приводил к одному и тому же. К Снейпу.

Гарри рассмеялся и потряс головой. 

_«Ты настоящее ничтожество, Поттер, если тебе нужен вампир в качестве свахи. Ты просто жалок»._

Он снова усмехнулся и допил вино.

* * *

Через полчаса он вышел из ванной в пушистом халате, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.

Снейп и Дракула с бокалами сидели за столиком возле окна. На тарелке лежали остатки еды.

По тому, как оценивающе они посмотрели на Гарри, стало ясно — ему перемывали кости.

— Обмениваемся мнениями? — спросил Гарри.

— О чем? — поинтересовался Снейп. Гарри пожал плечами.

— О вине, магии, запугивании людей?

Дракула улыбнулся. Снейп — нет.

— А может, мы обсуждали вас, — заметил вампир.

— А, это недолгая тема для беседы. Если, конечно, Снейп не решил поведать вам обо всех моих недостатках, — ответил Гарри, перекинув полотенце через плечо.

— Ну, ну, — сказал Дракула. — Я думаю, мы с Северусом пришли к заключению, что вы нечто большее, нежели суммарный набор промахов. 

Снейп чуть скривил рот. Гарри небрежно усмехнулся:

— Премного вам благодарен, граф.

Дракула решительно отставил свой бокал, явно привлекая к себе внимание.

— Весьма приятно отведать хорошего вина, но вынужден признать, что мне нужно питье большей выдержки.

Он встал, и Гарри, поймав на себе его взгляд, понял, что загнан в ловушку. Его охватило жаром, халат начал казаться слишком тяжелым и душным.

— В пышущем жизнью и свежестью молодом человеке есть особое очарование и соблазн. — Дракула подошел к Гарри и остановился от него в считанных дюймах. Вытянув руку, пробежал пальцами по полам халата и очертил ключицы. 

Гарри сглотнул. Кровь кипела, по коже словно пробежала искра. Как Дракула лишь едва заметными прикосновениями умудрился завести его с пол-оборота, от полного расслабления до безумного возбуждения?

И голос Снейпа в его голове ответил: «Он вампир, идиот!»

— Это безопасно? — спросил Гарри. Он помнил, что для обращения необходимо три укуса и обмен кровью.

Дракула улыбнулся, и Гарри почувствовал, что тело предает его. 

— Ну, конечно, нет, — ответил он, нежно обнимая Гарри и притягивая к себе. — Никто ни от чего не застрахован, Гарри. — Он склонил голову и, прикрыв глаза, жадно вдохнул его запах.

— Молодые люди часто восхитительно бесстыдны, — заметил Дракула, скользя пальцами к поясу халата. Гарри проследил за ними взглядом, потом посмотрел вампиру в глаза, чувствуя, как вскипает кровь и затуманивается разум.

Рассудок робко предупреждал об опасности, об осторожности, но его захлестнуло водоворотом эмоций и увлекло в бездну. Раз уж Гарри осмелился — а отступать он не собирался, - то стоило заодно и получить удовольствие.

— Хотите посмотреть на меня? — спросил он. 

Тихо звякнувший о тарелку бокал привлек его внимание к Снейпу. Тот все еще сидел за столом, а Дракула встал так, чтобы уйти из поля его зрения. После мимолетного сомнения Гарри понял, что вампир играет ими обоими — и сейчас ничего не имел против.

Дракула улыбнулся и ответил с отчетливой хрипотцой в голосе:

— Если ты не возражаешь.

Халат и полотенце упали с плеч Гарри, который не отводил от Снейпа глаз. Цель Дракулы была ему известна, а вот что скажет Снейп?  
Снейп пожирал его горящими глазами, и вожделение только усилилось.

— Ах, — Дракула пробежался пальцами от пупка к шее Гарри и обратно, вызывая дрожь. — Настоящее пиршество. С чего бы начать? — он провел подушечкой большого пальца по старым укусам, посылая новую волну дрожи. — Нет, не здесь. Еще слишком нежная кожица. Он отстранился и заглянул Гарри в глаза: — Мне бы не хотелось причинить тебе боль. 

Он медленно наклонился и мягко прикоснулся губами к кадыку, очертил языком ключицу. 

Гарри, пылая желанием, потянулся к Дракуле, но резко оборвал себя. Что он творит?

— Если хочешь, можешь ко мне прикасаться, — шепнул ему на ухо вампир и, взяв руку Гарри, с силой прижал к своей груди. 

Как он мог быть настолько теплым, словно живой?

— Мои реакции отличаются от реакций живых людей, но, тем не менее, я способен испытывать своего рода возбуждение… — Дракула опустил руку на его талию и придвинулся ближе, губы коснулись щеки Гарри: — И мне приятны ласки моих любовников.

— Я не ваш… — запротестовал Гарри. Дракула опустил ладонь ему на бедро, так что кончики пальцев оказались возле самой ложбинки между ягодицами, и он с усилием договорил: — …но я не ваш любовник.

— Неужели?

Головка затвердевшего члена коснулась мягкой ткани брюк Дракулы, но затем оказалась в тесном плену, когда он притянул Гарри к себе. 

— Возможно, и нет, — прошептал Дракула. — Ведь я не человек, а понять меня может лишь такой же, как я.

Гарри вздохнул, не в силах спорить с правдой. Даже запах вампира, пряный, дурманящий, ощущался словно… словно чары, или аромат духов, словно… Он не мог подобрать названия, кроме как «нечеловеческий». В глубине души он это понимал, но тело желало поддаться соблазну. Гарри положил ладонь на грудь в вырезе рубашки Дракулы. Кожа была бледная, как у Снейпа, нежная, но странная на ощупь, будто… металлическая. Глупое сравнение, но Гарри не мог найти иного. Ведь это всего лишь кожа, обычная плоть, даже если под ней не билось сердце. 

Дракула приподнял его руку и принялся покрывать ее щекочущими поцелуями, спускаясь по внутренней стороне к локтю. Гарри вздрогнул, когда почувствовал вонзившиеся в вену клыки. Боль была сильной, такой же, как в первый раз, но так же быстро она растворилась в эротическом дурмане.

Дракула крепко держал его в объятиях, пока пил кровь, не позволяя изнывающему от возбуждения Гарри тереться об себя. А Гарри стонал, ощущая, как сквозь него словно пробегают вспышки огня, содрогался всем телом, а потом поднял голову и встретился взглядом со Снейпом. От открывшегося ему зрелища он едва не кончил: сидящий в кресле Снейп подался вперед, неотрывно глядя на Гарри и прижимая ладонь к паху.

Дракула вытащил клыки и отстранился. Руку пронзила резкая боль, заставив Гарри вскрикнуть. Снейп тут же вскочил на ноги — раскрасневшийся от возбуждения и обеспокоенный.

Дракула облизнулся — ранки на руке Гарри запульсировали сильнее, — и развернул его за плечи.

— Я собираюсь проветриться. — Он мягко подтолкнул Гарри к Снейпу. — Позаботься о нем, племянничек.

Итак, он ушел. Гарри оказался в объятьях Снейпа. Дрожащий, пышущий жаром, жаждущий прикосновений… 

Снейп обхватил его за плечи, помогая удержаться на ногах.

— Как вы…

Гарри вздохнул… _«Наконец-то»_. Живой. Дыхание живого человека… Возбужденного человека. 

— Да…— он начал тереться о Снейпа, словно кошка, неуклюже потянул его за одежду, зарылся лицом в шею, вдыхая его запах.  
 _«Пожалуйста… да…»_

— Пот…Гарри…Погоди… — Снейп подтолкнул его в сторону спальни, не обращая внимания на настойчивые поползновения рук Гарри.

Они остановились рядом с кроватью. Гарри немедля начал распутывать узел халата, но пальцы не слушались. Снейп с поясом справился сам, да так и замер.

— Ты…

Гарри посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, с трудом дыша, и Снейп жестом показал, что готов предложить руку помощи.

— Хочешь, я…

Гарри не дал ему договорить. Он заткнул ему рот поцелуем и распахнул чертов халат. Язык скользнул по сжатым зубам, а затем Снейп приглушенно застонал. Встречный поцелуй и упершийся в живот твердый член уничтожили последние сомнения. Ни на секунду не прекращая движения языком и бедрами, Гарри сорвал халат и рухнул на кровать, увлекая за собой Снейпа. 

Снейп положил одну ладонь на его затылок, другой обхватил задницу, а Гарри, позволяя ему вести, наслаждался каждым прикосновением, толкаясь навстречу горячему члену и отвечая стоном на стон.

Снейп, задыхаясь, первым прервал поцелуй и уткнулся ему в шею, тяжело дыша и изо всех сил прижимая к себе. Зато Гарри вовсе не желал лишаться невероятных ощущений ради чертова глотка воздуха. У него были другие планы, он хотел увидеть и распробовать каждую клеточку, каждую частичку тела Снейпа, до которой мог дотянуться. А тот раскинулся на постели истинным пиршеством…

Гарри начал с шеи и поспешно спустился вниз, уделив лишь мимолетное внимание коричневатым соскам. Когда он куснул их, Снейп судорожно втянул ртом воздух, но изнывающий член не позволял мешкать. Гарри привстал, чтобы увидеть свою цель — и твердый, толстый член Снейпа тут же дернулся, жаждая внимания.

Голову Снейп приподнял куда медленнее:

— Пот… что ты делае…

Он облизнулся и, обхватив член губами, стал медленно погружать его себе в горло, лаская языком каждый дюйм. Снейп хрипло, удивленно вскрикнул и выгнулся, судорожно вцепившись в волосы Гарри. Член его запульсировал, яички поджались. Снейп зарычал, и Гарри удвоил усилия. Сперма толчками начала выстреливать в горло, и он жадно глотал горькие струйки, пока Снейп не обмяк на кровати с обессиленным стоном. Гарри ухмыльнулся, слизнул остатки спермы и улегся поудобнее, придавив Снейпа к матрасу и прижавшись поблескивающим смазкой членом к его бедру. Интересно, позволил бы ему Снейп… возможно, нет.

Он потянулся к собственному члену — многого ему не требовалось, но Снейп опередил его и, перекатив их обоих, отпихнул руку Гарри. Склонился над ним, щекоча волосами соски, и принялся покрывать грудь поцелуями-засосами.

Когда Снейп куснул его за сосок, Гарри охнул: член снова дернулся и запульсировал. Боже, просто невероятно, восхитительно, но ему нужно было немедленно кончить…

Снейп обхватил его член и заскользил пальцами вверх-вниз, мучая, поглаживая…

— Боже… боже... Снейп... пожалуйста…

Он прикоснулся губами к крошечным точкам, оставшимся от первого кормления Дракулы, все еще чувствительным и зудящим. Облизал их, и у Гарри по всему телу будто пробежали искры. А когда начал их посасывать, перед глазами взорвались мириады звезд, Гарри выгнулся дугой и, сотрясаясь, словно от удара током, кончил.

Его окутала темнота

* * *

Они проснулись сплетенными в жаркий клубок. Солнечный свет прорывался сквозь щель в занавесках и слепил не хуже прожектора.

При мысли о произошедшем Гарри словно ведром ледяной воды окатили. Учащенно дыша от испуга и смущения, он выкарабкался из кровати, споткнулся, больно ударился о спинку кресла и, наконец, развернулся.

Снейп смотрел на него. Безучастно, насколько можно было разглядеть сквозь завесу спутанных темных прядей, упавших на лицо. В отличие от еще расслабленного тела, мозг Снейпа, видимо, пребывал в суицидальном состоянии, потому что он не пытался прикрыться, пока Гарри жадно скользил взглядом по бледному жилистому телу: от темных ореолов сосков, к яйцам и члену, мирно покоящемуся на покрытом редкими волосками бедре…

— Поттер, — сказал Снейп, и Гарри подпрыгнул.

— О черт. — Он попятился и снова уперся в кресло. Куда делась его палочка? — Боже, Снейп, мне так жаль. Черт…

Снейп медленно сел и со стоном уронил голову на руки.

— Ты же со стыда сгораешь, — прошептал он.

Гарри обожгло волной горькой обиды. Он схватил свою одежду и поспешно натянул ее, путаясь в рукавах и штанинах. 

— Простите, — пальцы не гнулись, ноги налились свинцом. Он не мог ровно стоять, и, боги, его член все равно неумолимо поднимался. Вот черт. — Боже, Снейп, мне так жаль. — Он дико озирался по сторонам, ища палочку. Она должна была быть где-то здесь, не могла же она встать и уйти. — Я…

— Прекратите, — несмотря на резкий тон, Снейп явно не злился. Он приподнял подбородок: — Вы были… не в себе.

Да, именно, подумалось Гарри.

— Вы… После кормления вампира вас охватил неестественный… голод. — Снейп покачал головой. — Мне... не стоило пользоваться вашим состоянием, но больше некому было вам помочь. Я знаю, что в иных обстоятельствах вы бы никогда…

— Нет! — выпалил Гарри и, поняв, как это прозвучало, поспешно добавил: — Я имею в виду, что вы не воспользовались мной. Боже правый, если кто и воспользовался, то я! Вы просто помогали мне. — Вот черт. Он хотел сказать совсем другое. — Простите, что принудил вас.

— Вы не принуждали, — чуть слышно возразил Снейп.

Гарри замер и в недоумении на него уставился. Как можно было сидеть таким спокойным, таким… голым после того, как Гарри набросился на него ночью? И если они проснулись без следов спермы, значит, Снейп заботливо наложил на них обоих очищающие чары, когда Гарри уснул в посторгазменной неге, словно эгоистичная свинья.

Он заметил палочку. Под гребаной кроватью. Паршивый из него аврор. Гарри опустился на колени, взял ее, а затем сгорбился на полу, разглядывая узор на ковре. 

— Простите меня, — с раскаянием сказал он.

Пальцы коснулись его волос:

— Не надо…

Ошеломленный Гарри вскинул голову, но Снейп уже направлялся в ванную.

— О боже. 

Гарри замолчал, тупо пялясь на дверь. Он и не помнил всего, что произошло ночью. Однако тело довольно ясно давало понять, что у него был чертовски хороший секс, а в голове всплывали размытые чувственные образы, прикосновения смешивались со вкусом, с запахом, Снейп — с Дракулой…

Гарри вздрогнул. Как так получалось, что он не помнил, и все же знал, что все было отлично?

_«Отлично для тебя, Гарри. А что насчет Снейпа?»_

Он расхаживал перед дверью, а в голове крутился только один вопрос. 

Из ванной вышел полностью одетый Снейп с безразличной маской на лице и вручил ему очки. 

— Вы оставили их в ванной.

— А, большое спасибо. 

Снейп ничего не ответил, и Гарри решился спросить.

— А я ... — Он снова вспыхнул. — Я хоть... — Он неловко махнул рукой в сторону Снейпа, и тот вдруг густо покраснел.

Оттеснив Гарри, он поднял гроб чарами левитации. 

— Пойдемте.

Гарри с облегчением вздохнул — видимо, ночью он все же позаботился не только о своих нуждах — и зашагал следом.

* * *

Судя по расписанию местного вокзала, поезда в логово Дракулы ходили так же часто, как и на луну.

— Ничего нет, — сказал Гарри, пока Снейп в десятый раз просматривал списки, как будто надеясь, что они изменятся. — Нам нужен автомобиль.

Снейп не застонал, но выражение его лица говорило само за себя. Гарри улыбнулся. Это давало ему преимущество, что не могло не радовать.

Служащий станции указал им на агентство, где можно было взять напрокат машину, и после двух часов разговора, полного наигранного непонимания и излишнего бюрократизма (хотя, возможно, так казалось из-за того, что угрюмый Снейп выступил переводчиком) в их распоряжении оказался видавший виды старенький грузовик «Форд». Они подняли футляр вверх ногами (Гарри задался вопросом, бывают ли у вампиров синяки, и рассердится ли Дракула за то, что они его так грубо ворочают) и запихнули в машину. Снейп с опаской поглядывал по сторонам, словно думал, что «Форд» его покусает.

Гарри завел двигатель и, пока тот разогревался, достал из бардачка карты.

— Ух ты! Кассеты! — Он вытащил полдюжины потертых аудиокассет и свалил их на сиденье рядом со стопкой карт. 

— Что? — встревоженно спросил Снейп. 

— Музыка, — пояснил Гарри. Он посмотрел на приборную панель, проверяя запас топлива и нажал на сцепление. — Так. Куда?

— На север, из города, — сказал Снейп, копаясь в картах в поисках нужной. Непривычно было видеть Снейпа за таким обыденным, приземленным занятием. И Гарри это понравилось.

— Сверните на шестидесятую магистраль, на север, — Снейп вел по карте пальцем, прослеживая путь. — Когда проедем Брасов, придется уточнить направление у Дракулы.

— Я думал, все знают, где находится замок легендарного Дракулы, — удивился Гарри. — Разве это не аттракцион для туристов? 

— Именно поэтому граф там больше не… живет, — отозвался Снейп. — Семья владеет несколькими замками.

— И никаких доходов от продажи билетов? — Гарри тронул машину в места, высматривая указатели к магистрали. — Какая жалость. 

— Не удивлюсь, если граф владеет туристической корпорацией через подставное лицо, — сказал Снейп, складывая карту. Гарри покосился на него и заметил легкую усмешку.

_«Я целовал этот рот, и он целовал меня…»_

Он покраснел с головы до пят и поерзал на сиденье, фокусируясь на дороге.

Они выехали на магистраль. Дорогу окружали поля, а впереди под лазурно-синим небом виднелись лесистые горы. Гарри нащупал кассету и засунул ее в проигрыватель.

При первых аккордах тяжелого металла Снейп выхватил палочку и нацелил ее на приборную панель. Гарри замахал рукой.

— Стойте! — он вытащил кассету.

— Мне показалось, вы упомянули, что это музыка, — отрезал Снейп.

Гарри бросил кассету на сиденье.

— Да, да. Все такие критики. Сами тогда выбирайте.

Снейп собрал горстку кассет и начал вяло их рассматривать.

— Грохота от машины вполне достаточно.

— Ну, в том-то и идея — заглушить его чем-то поприятнее, — отозвался Гарри.

* * *

Грузовик еле тащился, а потом у них еще и шину спустило, и Гарри уже готов был проклясть агентство, которое его им подсунуло. К вечеру он перепачкался, устал и весь исцарапался, (он не умел менять колесо, и пришлось дожидаться, пока кто-то проезжающий мимо им поможет), Снейп раздражал своим злорадством, а до Брасова было еще далеко.

С измученным вздохом Гарри вставил в проигрыватель кассету с более-менее терпимой музыкой. «Манкис» запели о последнем поезде в Кларксвилль, и Снейп застонал.

— Вы можете выключить этот бред?

— Найдите что-нибудь, что не сочтете чушью, — огрызнулся Гарри, — я не хочу уснуть за рулем.

Снейп поискал нужную кнопку и вытащил кассету.

— До Брасова еще ехать и ехать, нам стоит заночевать здесь. В любом случае, в замок мы сегодня не попадем. Последняя часть путешествия будет не просто прогулкой по лесу. Нам лучше ехать при свете и помедленнее.

Гарри покосился на него. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что вампир проснется голодным.

— Вы не должны… — начал Снейп.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — перебил Гарри, но затем понял, что не имеет никакого представления, о чем собирался сказать Снейп. Он не знал, как объяснить, что не возражает против кормления Дракулы. И уж тем более не против того, что этому сопутствует возбуждение… и помощь Снейпа. Единственное, чего он боялся: что Снейп чувствовал себя обязанным… помогать, потому что вампир питался кровью Гарри, а вовсе не потому, что и правда желал к нему прикасаться.

Гарри разжал до боли стискивающие руль руки и заставил себя успокоиться.

— Простите.

— Вам не стоит снова жертвовать своим… — Снейп прервался, — собой. Я мог бы заменить вас.

— Но я не против, — ответил Гарри, пожав плечами, будто его ничего не волновало. — Я здоров.

— Я тоже, несмотря на то, что может показаться, — пробормотал Снейп.

— Я не имел в виду… Я… — Гарри прикусил язык. Перевел дыхание. — Меня лишь беспокоит, что в результате вам приходится иметь дело с… сексуально-озабоченным компаньоном. Это несправедливо по отношению к вам.

— Я не мог позволить вам отправиться в таком состоянии неизвестно куда, — возразил Снейп. — Мерлин знает, кого или что вы бы притащили обратно.

— Я не об этом… Я и не думал предлагать подобное, — в душе снова всколыхнулись демоны, и Гарри вновь вцепился в руль. — Вы бы могли запереть меня в туалете, или где-то еще, ну, вы понимаете. Ну, до тех пор, пока мне не стало бы легче, — он хихикнул. — И вам не нужно было бы… ну, помогать мне, — еще один, безрадостный смешок, — прикасаться ко мне.

— Из всех неприятных обязанностей, что выпадали в моей жизни, — прикосновения к вам далеко не самое противное. 

— Отлично, — Гарри потряс головой. — Просто великолепно, я чуть лучше, чем «Круциатус». Мне теперь намного легче. Спасибо.

Снейп поджал губы.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы я запер вас в туалете, я так и сделаю.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы не использовали такие эпитеты, как «противный», когда говорите о том, что касались меня, — Гарри смягчил тон. — Даже если вам в самом деле неприятно, не стоит заявлять мне об этом в лоб.

Снейп коротко и рвано вздохнул, словно кашлял.

— Вам стало бы легче, если бы я сказал, что ласкать ваше красивое молодое тело для меня — вершина блаженства? И что я жажду повторить все сегодня вечером, исследовать губами каждый дюйм вашей горячей податливой плоти, выяснить, что заставит вас кричать в экстазе. А еще мне не терпится найти приятное применение вашему рту и еще кое-какому влажному отверстию. И что я...

— Хватит! — сказал Гарри, ерзая на сиденье. — Не надо, когда я веду машину.

—Тошнит? — саркастично подметил Снейп. 

— Возбуждает, — ответил Гарри и покраснел.

Снейп смерил его удивленным взглядом:

— Очень смешно.

— Будет не так забавно, если я врежусь в дерево, — сказал Гарри и поморгал, разгоняя туман в голове и перед глазами.

Снейп напрягся: 

— Нет, это действительно будет не весело. Забираю свои слова назад.

Гарри уставился на него:

— Ну, совсем не обязательно…

— Забираю обратно! Смотрите на дорогу, Поттер!

* * *

Некоторое время спустя Гарри посмотрел в заляпанное грязью зеркало заднего вида и заметил:

— Знаете, я, конечно, понимаю, что мы на магистрали и все такое, но мне кажется странным, что та красная машина уже так давно едет за нами.

Снейп (которого явно слегка укачало) заглянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— Они едут за нами довольно давно, — продолжил Гарри, — но ни разу не пытались нас обогнать.

— И слава Мерлину, — пробурчал Снейп.

— Впереди сидят три типа, не знаю, сколько сзади, — добавил Гарри.

— К чему вы клоните?

Гарри ударил по рулю.

— Никак не могу выбросить из головы то, что я видел их на улице, когда мы покидали гостиницу. Пятеро парней. Ошивались возле входа. — Он заметил их потому, что они усиленно отводили глаза от того, как Снейп и Гарри грузили гроб в кузов. — Потом они просто сели в машину и уехали. Я не видел их в агентстве по прокату машин, но они появились на дороге, как только мы выехали на магистраль, и все еще держат дистанцию.

— Может, они тоже едут в Брасов? — спросил Снейп.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Но… мы обгоняли, нас обгоняли, — Снейп поморщился, — и у нас была вынужденная остановка, пока мы меняли колесо. — Гарри тогда подумал, что красная машина проедет мимо, но, судя по всему, они остановились и выжидали. — Конечно, они могли где-то обедать во время нашего ремонта, но…

Снейп ничего не ответил.

— Вы не скажете, что я параноик, или что у меня разыгралось воображение?

— Я скажу: сбавьте скорость и не отводите глаз от дороги, — произнес Снейп сквозь сжатые зубы.

* * *

Брасов оказался красивым городом со старинными зданиями, окруженный покрытыми лесом горами.

Как только солнце спустилось за горы, отбросив на здания красноватые тени, Гарри припарковался на обочине дороги на окраине города.

— Итак, куда дальше? — Он покосился на кузов грузовика. — Или разбудим нашего гида и спросим его?

Снейп откинулся на спинку сиденья, почти расслабленный. Впервые с того момента, как сел в автомобиль.

— Гостиница «Аро», я укажу направление.

Заводя машину, Гарри снова посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, но из-за темноты не понял, та ли красная машина припаркована позади них. Он заметил, что она тронулась одновременно с ними, но потом сосредоточился на указаниях Снейпа. 

Гостиница «Аро» оказалась большой и современной, поражающей своими размерами и освещением.

По непонятной причине, возможно, из-за того, как они выглядели, а еще более вероятно из-за машины, на которой прибыли, им сообщили, что свободны только номера с одной кроватью.

Гарри согласился, даже не спросив Снейпа. Отказавшись от помощи носильщика, они внесли гроб в чистый, современный и безликий номер.

Как только они поставили гроб в угол, оттуда появился Дракула:

— Ах! Как приятно оказаться дома!

Он подошел к окну и резко отдернул занавески, не обращая внимания на заходящее солнце.

Гарри огляделся в поисках обычной для гостиниц папки с рекламой ресторанов — он умирал от голода.

— Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я немного прогуляюсь, — сказал Дракула, повернувшись, к Снейпу и Гарри. — Перед ужином.

Гарри залился румянцем и встал, покосившись на Снейпа.

— Вы можете пообещать, что…

— Не стану ввязывался в неприятности? — закончил за него Дракула. — Уверяю вас, у меня нет таких намерений.

— Вы не будете… — Гарри запнулся и чертыхнулся про себя. Да что с ним происходит, почему он не может закончить чертово предложение? 

— Зачем же, ведь у меня припасен лакомый кусочек, который сам идет ко мне в руки.

Гарри опалил жгучий стыд, и он умолк.

— Можете не оставлять для меня ужин, — Дракула помахал им рукой и стремительно выскочил за дверь, взмахнув полой плаща. Гарри безучастно смотрел, как Снейп закрыл за ним дверь.

— Кажется, я знаю, от кого это у вас, — заметил Гарри, и Снейп одарил его холодным взглядом.

— Я про трюк с плащом, — добавил Гарри, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о бедра.

— Я подумал, вы о невыносимом высокомерии, — сухо отозвался Снейп.

— В последнее время вы очень даже ничего, — сказал Гарри, возвращаясь к столу с папкой. — Особенно, по сравнению с ним.

— Наконец-то Мальчик-который-выжил меня признал, — Снейп подошел к окну и задернул занавески. — Жизнь удалась.

Водя пальцем по списку ресторанов, Гарри спросил:

— Чего бы вам хотелось? — И поняв, как двусмысленно это прозвучало, судорожно вскинул голову.

Снейп таращился на него. Потом моргнул, словно кто-то щелкнул у него перед носом, выводя из гипноза, и довольно вежливо сказал:

— Я бы рекомендовал красное мясо.

Гарри плюхнулся в кресло.

— О боже… — он подавил смех. — Не могу поверить, что вы это сказали.

— Я имел в виду только то, что это поддержит в норме уровень вашего белка и железа, а вы… — Снейп покачал головой и направился в ванную.

— … опошлил вашу мысль? — добавил Гарри. 

— … выставили себя идиотом, — закончил Снейп и хлопнул дверью в ванную, поставив точку в разговоре.

Хихикая, Гарри поправил брюки и заказал в номер два больших стейка с кровью.

* * *

Когда Снейп вернулся из ванной в чистой, но все той же маггловской одежде, Гарри расхаживал по комнате в ожидании стейков. Он взглянул на Снейпа с улыбкой, но, опомнившись, тут же отвернулся.

— Э… Я заказал обслуживание в номер, ужин доставят минут через пятнадцать. — Он выглянул в окно: — Черт!

— Что? — Снейп в одно мгновение оказался рядом.

Гарри указал вниз, на красную машину, припаркованную под уличным фонарем. 

— Это тот же самый автомобиль.

Он посмотрел на Снейпа. 

— У меня очень дурное предчувствие.

Снейп направился к дверям.

— Пойдемте, найдем его.

* * *

Гарри воспользовался тем же заклинанием, что и в первый раз, когда искал Дракулу. Он бежал по следу, понимая, что вампир где-то близко, Снейп не отставал. Оба держали палочки наготове, хотя и старались не привлекать внимания случайных прохожих.

Миновав несколько кварталов с узкими улицами и высоких зданиями, Гарри свернул в темную аллею. Добежав до тупика (Снейп снова даже не запыхался), они увидели Дракулу, прогуливающегося по пустырю.

Внезапно из черного провала арки выскочил человек с факелом и ткнул пылающим концом в спину вампира. 

Дракулу охватило пламя. Он остановился, развернулся и крикнул что-то, но слов было не слышно из-за треска огня. Нападавший выронил факел и отступил назад, но из-под темной арки вышли еще четверо мужчин и встали рядом с ним.

Гарри направил на Дракулу палочку и выкрикнул: 

— «Экстингеро»!

Пламя со свистом исчезло. Покрытый сажей, дымящийся Дракула в ярости повернулся к нападавшим. 

— И зачем вы это сделали? — взревел он.

На мгновение Гарри восхитился нападавшими. Они были бледны, как трупы, тряслись, но не отступали, сгрудившись под тусклым светом уличного фонаря. В руках они держали кресты и колья. Гарри подумал, что будь он на их месте, уже с криками удирал бы со всех ног.

Один из них заговорил, и Гарри бросил заклятие перевода.

— …поэтому мы следовали за тобой.

— Зачем? — переспросил Дракула на том же языке. — Что я вам сделал?

Снейп наложил на улицу защитное заклинание, чтобы их не застали случайные прохожие.

Человек, который поджег Дракулу, сплюнул и прорычал: 

— Ты вампир. Вампиры веками вредили нашим семьям.

Другие наконец заметили Гарри и Снейпа. 

— Смотри! — Двое направились к ним с явным намерением не оставлять свидетелей. Дракула проследил за ними взглядом, и мужчина, тот, что напал с факелом, кинулся на него, пытаясь схватить за горло, будто намеревался задушить. 

— Вот дерьмо! — выругался Гарри, когда Дракула схватил вырывающегося мужчину и обнажил клыки. 

— Этих беру на себя, — сказал Снейп, кивая на бегущую к ним парочку. Гарри увернулся от них и, услышав просвистевший мимо Петрификус, крикнул Дракуле:

— Стоп! — но было слишком поздно.

Дракула не возился с жертвой, как с Гарри, не было никаких аккуратных укусов с эротическим подтекстом. Он отшвырнул безвольное тело напавшего прочь, и Гарри подхватил его. Рваные раны на горле пульсировали, из них толчками лилась кровь, мгновенно пропитавшая всю одежду на руках и груди Гарри. Он опустил мужчину на землю. Тот был мертв.

Один из нападающих отступил, но другой выступил вперед, демонстрируя безрассудную — и бессмысленную — храбрость.

— Если ты не создание дьявола, — выкрикнул он, — почему тебя останавливает крест?

Дракула потянулся и выдернул деревянный крест из его рук.

— Не помогает? — спросил он с улыбкой. Переломил крест и бросил обломки на землю. — Это всего лишь глупая сказочка, веру в которую нам удобно поддерживать. — Он молниеносно схватил мужчину за горло и через мгновение отбросил обмякшее тело с такой же легкостью, как и крест.

Потрясенный Гарри нацелился палочкой на вампира. 

— Остановитесь,— громко произнес он, невзирая на охвативший его страх.

Дракула посмотрел на него: белое лицо, холодные сверкающие глаза. Сейчас он совсем не походил на человека.

— Хватит, — сказал Гарри, — хватит смертей.

Это было бессмысленно — последний враг уже убегал из переулка, преследуемый Снейпом. Дракула казался спокойным, но слегка съежился под прицелом палочки и отступил назад.

— Как вам будет угодно.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, он отошел от окровавленного тела и споткнулся об обломок креста.

Он посмотрел на обломки, затем на вампира.

— Совсем не действует?

Дракула, который все еще выглядел настороженным, покачал головой.

— Но что будет, если кто-то узнает?

Дракула пожал плечами, расправил свою изодранную, все еще дымящуюся одежду.

— Строго говоря, те, кто об этом узнают, не успевают рассказать.

Гарри подумал о том, что ему довелось наблюдать.

— Понимаю.

Дракула внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Вы не осуждаете меня, — сказал он удивленно. Гарри еще не слышал у него такого тона. — Скольких вы убили?

— Не больше, чем требовалось, — ответил Гарри. — Я был здесь с самого начала, граф. Не вы начали драку.

Дракула выпрямился и посмотрел вдаль затуманившимися глазами. 

— Я никогда не начинаю первым…

Из переулка появился Снейп. Гарри заметил, как он скользнул взглядом по окровавленным трупам и двум обездвиженным телам, оценивая ситуацию.

— Идите, — сказал Снейп. — Я об этом позабочусь.

Гарри попытался возразить, но Снейп развернулся, схватил его за руку и встряхнул.

— Поттер, вы с головы до ног в крови. В гостиницу, немедленно! Я обо всем позабочусь. Сотрите память всем, кто попадется на пути.

Повинуясь авторитетному тону Снейпа, Гарри убрал палочку.

— Не апппарируйте, — резко приказал Снейп. — Идите. Ищите свидетелей. Убедитесь, чтобы им нечего было рассказать.

Это прочистило Гарри мозги, и он кивнул:

— Верно.

Снейп уже отвернулся от него и левитировал тела.

Дракула исчез.

* * *

Гарри вошел в гостиницу через служебную дверь, наложив на себя заклинание невидимости. Он едва взглянул на лежавший у двери номера поднос с заказом, стремясь поскорее оказаться в безопасности их комнат.

Гроб был закрыт, но Гарри, не задумываясь о том, куда делся Дракула, бросился в ванную. Смочил полотенце в горячей воде и принялся вытирать шею, лицо и руки. 

Минут через пять он посмотрел в зеркало и увидел, что ничего не помогло. Он скомкал окровавленное полотенце и выбросил в мусорное ведро. Бесполезно, ему нужно было принять душ.

— Как жаль.

Это был голос графа, охрипший, грубый, но определенно его. Гарри обернулся.

Дракула стоял в дверном проеме во все еще дымящихся лохмотьях, с разметавшимися по плечам волосами. Гарри потянулся за палочкой и наставил на него.

Тот улыбался.

— И что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил он, склонив голову набок и разведя руки. — «Авада Кедавра»? Но она действует только на официально живых, — он придвинулся ближе. — Впрочем, вам же на самом деле этого не хочется. — Он подобрался еще ближе, так, что кончик волшебной палочки уперся ему в грудь. 

— Разве вы этого хотите? — прошептал Дракула ему на ухо. Гарри изумленно посмотрел в его черные сверкающие — голодные — глаза.

Дракула отстранился, позволяя лучше увидеть себя, оценить полуобнаженное тело и диковатый вид. 

— Вы ведь этого хотите, — вампир схватил его за плечи, стиснув их с нечеловеческой силой. Руки Гарри обмякли, и Дракула воспользовался этим, крепко прижавшись к нему всем телом. Его губы накрыли губы Гарри, и он без возражений впустил горячий, наглый, с металлическим привкусом язык, который не был похож на человеческий.

По телу разлился жар и устремился к члену. Но до Гарри вдруг дошло, что специфический привкус — это кровь, и он разорвал поцелуй.

Дракула, усмехаясь, отпустил его.

— Видите, я знаю, чего вы хотите.

Гарри трясло, он опустился на край ванны.

— Не вас, — в других обстоятельствах его слова были бы признанием, но здесь и сейчас они звучали как вызов.

Дракула улыбнулся:

— О, я знаю.

Он собрал волосы рукой, пригладил их изящным кошачьим жестом, и покинул ванную.

Гарри услышал, как открылась и закрылась крышка гроба, вздохнул и понял, что все это время боялся вздохнуть. Он разделся, наложил очищающие чары на одежду и шагнул под душ, сделав воду как можно горячее.

* * *

Как только дверь отворилась, Гарри вскочил с кресла, из которого наблюдал за входом в отель. В номер зашел посеревший, сгорбленный от усталости Снейп.

Гарри хотел было спросить, как все прошло, но решил не задавать глупых вопросов. Вместо этого он закрыл дверь и помог ему снять пальто.

Снейп резко повернулся и изумленно взглянул на него, но Гарри лишь пожал плечами и повесил пальто на вешалку у двери. 

— Вы в порядке?

— Они сами напросились, — пробурчал Снейп.

Гарри спрашивал совсем о другом и не сразу сообразил, что тот имеет в виду.

— Мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось вмешаться.

— Не больше, чем вам, — парировал Снейп.

— Да, но я аврор. А вы владелец аптеки.

— Это не значит, что я слаб или…

Гарри поднял руку, прерывая его шипение:

— Нет, нет. Я хотел сказать, вы решили оставить подобные дела в прошлом, и мне очень стыдно, что я втянул вас в неприятности.

Снейп покачал головой, не соглашаясь, и развернулся к дивану.

— Он мой предок.

Он взял свернутое одеяло и сжал его, выкрутив так, словно это была чья-то шея, или будто хотел задушить что-то в себе.

— Я рад, что вы здесь, со мной, — неожиданно признался Гарри. Он сам себе удивился, а Снейп и вовсе уставился на него так, словно у него выросли клыки.

Гарри опять пожал плечами. Снейп отбросил одеяло и направился в ванную. Не иначе, как отмываться от того, что натворил. 

Гарри расхаживал рядом с кроватью, слишком взволнованный, чтобы уснуть. Он посмотрел на гроб: сегодня Дракуле не нужно было питаться. Это не имело никакого значения, не влияло на его желания, вот только Гарри не знал, как Снейп их воспримет.

Закутанный в халат Снейп вышел из ванны и шагнул к дивану.

— Снейп, — позвал его Гарри.

Тот обернулся.

— Не надо… — Гарри сглотнул, — не надо спать на кушетке.

Снейп открыл рот. Закрыл.

— Пожалуйста.

Снейп медленно приблизился. На лице его читалось сомнение.

— Вы… нам не стоит…

— Я хочу, — сказал Гарри.

— Это только…

— Возможно, — притворно согласился Гарри, — но я все равно хочу, — он глубоко вздохнул, глупо надеясь, что это придаст ему храбрости. Как ни странно, помогло. — Если вы не хотите… если предпочитаете отказаться…

— Нет, — ответил Снейп, и член Гарри (как и его гордость) приободрился. — Я не… возражаю.

— Хорошо, — Гарри с улыбкой наклонился и нервно похлопал по кровати, а затем трясущимися руками откинул покрывало.

Снейп бросил халат на кресло. При виде его вставшего члена Гарри омыло жаркой волной, так что пришлось прикусить язык. 

Он мгновенно разделся, выключил свет у кровати, но оставил около двери. Он хотел видеть все. Залез под одеяло и встал на четвереньки, нависнув над Снейпом, который, лежа неподвижно, настороженно за ним наблюдал.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Можно, — он облизал губы, — можно я вас поцелую?

— Зачем вам это?

Гарри пожал плечами. Ему не сказали нет, поэтому он наклонился и легонько коснулся Снейпа, один раз, второй, затем лизнул его верхнюю губу. Снейп задрожал и начал отвечать, жадно всосав язык Гарри в свой рот. 

Мозг Гарри почти отключился от одного поцелуя, поэтому он прервался и со смешком заметил:

— Вот зачем, — и принялся целовать шею и грудь Снейпа, покусывать соски, вылизывать пупок.

Его член дергался от каждого звука, что издавал Снейп. Потом Гарри сполз вниз, сдернул одеяло (температура в комнате стала ощутимо выше) и как можно небрежнее сказал:

— Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.

В ответ член Снейпа красноречиво уперся в подбородок Гарри. Он улыбнулся и облизал головку. Член опять дернулся, и Гарри с воодушевлением принялся сосать, наслаждаясь тем, как Снейп толкается ему в рот.

Через некоторое время, оторвавшись от своего занятия, Гарри поднял голову:

— Мне нравится.

Снейп с протестующим стоном схватил Гарри и подмял под себя.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? — спросил он, но Снейп заткнул его поцелуем.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — прорычал он, пуская в ход волшебные руки, безжалостные зубы и проворный язык. Гарри, ошалевший от счастья, завозился под ним и застонал. 

Когда Гарри уже не соображал от удовольствия, теплый рот коснулся укуса на его руке. Его охватило желание раствориться в ощущениях без остатка, но он с огромным усилием отстранился.

— Не надо.

Снейп остановился, поднял голову — волосы падали на лицо, а темные глаза в полумраке казались совсем черными.

— Я не… я хочу… Я хочу, чтобы были только я и ты, — нервничая, сказал Гарри, не уверенный, что его поймут правильно.

Снейп застыл.

— Он не… он не кормился сегодня?

— Нет, — неуверенно улыбнулся Гарри. — Это что-то меняет?

Снейп пристально посмотрел на него, а потом поцеловал. Крепко. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Гарри и поцеловал еще раз, так, словно ему было жизненно необходимо подарить Гарри лучший в мире поцелуй.

Когда к Гарри вернулась способность видеть и думать ясно, он увидел, что Снейп оседлал его, прижав их члены друг к другу, и медленно покачивается взад-вперед.

Он улыбнулся:

— Вы чертовски сексуальны верхом на мне, бывший профессор, сэр.

Снейп скользнул пальцами по его члену, и Гарри почувствовал легкое покалывание магии и влагу. 

Когда он понял, что Снейп собирается сделать, то чуть не прокусил губу насквозь, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

— О боже... да... — он вцепился в бедра Снейпа, а тот обхватил его член и направил в себя.

— О… боже… Снейп… — Гарри накрыло волной жара, он еле сдерживался. Внутри было чертовски горячо, тесно, и он никак не мог поверить в происходящее. Он невольно резко двинул бедрами, и Снейп, ахнув, дернулся и выгнул спину.

— Прости… — сквозь стиснутые зубы пробормотал Гарри, — прости, но в тебе так хорошо…— он погладил бедра Снейпа, извиняясь, но тот схватил его за руки и сжал их.

— Еще, ну же… — Снейп склонился над ним, оскалившись, глаза его горели огнем, он тяжело дышал в лицо Гарри. — Еще… ах…

И Гарри повиновался, позволил своему телу, — а точнее, своему члену, — задавать ритм, скользить внутрь и снова наружу, а сам смотрел во все глаза, как Снейп извивается на нем, отдаваясь удовольствию. Это зрелище сводило с ума и заставляло толкаться чаще, жестче, глубже.

— Позволь мне… я хочу… тебя трогать, — он схватил член Снейпа и начал его ласкать, ни на секунду не замедляя яростных движений бедрами. — Боже, как хорошо…

— Да, — прошептал Снейп, — да… Гарри…

— О… боже... — Гарри излился в него несколькими исступленными, почти болезненными рывками, и у него не осталось сил ни дышать, ни видеть, ни говорить.

Следом за ним с низким горловым стоном кончил Снейп. Сперма забрызгала грудь, руки, даже подбородок и щеки. Гарри, еще хватая ртом воздух, рассмеялся, отпустил член Снейпа и провел пальцами по груди, размазывая сперму. А Снейп, вспотевший и тяжело дышащий, смотрел ему в глаза и... улыбался.

* * *

Они проснулись поздно, как и в прошлый раз, переплетясь руками и ногами. Оба испытывали некоторую неловкость, но на сей раз спокойно разомкнули объятия. Гарри сел, а затем посмотрел на Снейпа с улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, — рискнул он нарушить тишину.

Снейп моргнул, словно пытался перевести слова Гарри на какой-то свой язык. Но все же поздоровался в ответ, и Гарри показалось, что в комнату впустили солнце.

— Завтрак? — с улыбкой предложил он. — Можем спуститься или заказать в номер.

Снейп опять помедлил.

— Мне все равно.

— Нет? — беззаботно переспросил Гарри, вопреки предупреждениям внутреннего голоса. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я покормил тебя в постели клубникой или еще чем-то вкусным?

Уголки рта Снейпа приподнялись — он определенно пытался скрыть улыбку.

— Всегда старался воздерживаться от игр с едой в постели.

— Ну, мы всегда успеем устроить водные процедуры, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Снейп оглянулся, словно ища возражения. 

— И правда что.

Он снова улегся и хмыкнул, когда Гарри бесцеремонно плюхнулся на него, потянувшись за телефоном:

— Я закажу в номер.

Когда он включил в заказ большую миску клубники, то почувствовал, как живот Снейпа дрогнул.

* * *

Они добрались до замка во второй половине дня после утомительного путешествия по самым восхитительным лесам, какие Гарри только доводилось видеть. Удивительно, как быстро можно устать от красивых пейзажей, если ехать по грунтовой дороге со скоростью десять миль в час, подпрыгивая на каждой кочке. Ситуация осложнялась и тем, что Снейп нервничал больше обычного, крепко ухватившись одной рукой за дверную ручку, а другой — за приборную панель, будто ожидал, что от следующего толчка все полетит в тартарары. «Да расслабься же ты!» — хотелось крикнуть Гарри, но он сдерживался, понимая, что этим сделает только хуже.

Они пересекли горный ручей, проехали по ущелью. Затем дорога начала подниматься вверх, петляя вдоль отвесных скал.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Снейп.

Замок стоял на плато, окруженный со всех сторон высоченными деревьями, и казался нежилым.

Гарри подавил смех. В конце концов, в замке и не _жили_.

Они остановились у небольшого разводного моста. Когда они заглянули в кузов грузовика, Дракула уже поднимался из гроба.

— Клянусь всеми своими предками… — начал он мрачно, и Гарри потянулся за палочкой.

— …что больше никогда не буду путешествовать в условиях ниже первого класса. — Он выскочил из кузова, захлопнул крышку гроба и, схватив его за ручку, понес, словно пустой саквояж, в сторону замка.

— Э… мне превратить гроб обратно? — спросил Гарри, но Дракула его проигнорировал.

— Не обращай внимания, — ответил Снейп, — само когда-нибудь исчезнет.

Они пошли следом и остановились у края моста, Дракула взмахнул рукой, и высокие двери распахнулись, явив тускло освещенный каменный коридор.

— Не знаю, как ты, но если он планирует пригласить нас на чашечку… — Гарри в сомнении склонил голову набок. У Снейпа дрогнули губы.

Дракула развернулся, стоя в дверном проеме, и в свете заходящего солнца его бледное лицо казалось красным. Он отвесил Гарри поклон, затем посмотрел на Снейпа:

— Увидимся в аду, племянничек.

— Только если я тебя первым не замечу, — возразил Снейп

Дракула улыбнулся и шагнул назад. Двери замка медленно за ним захлопнулись.

— Да не стоит благодарности, — сказал Гарри закрытым дверям. — Это доставило нам неповторимое удовольствие. Нет, серьезно, — он покосился на Снейпа и, улыбаясь, добавил: — Семья это всегда как заноза в заднице, да?

Снейп фыркнул. Они спустились по склону к грузовику.

— Что ты скажешь в Министерстве? — спросил Снейп.

— То, что он ушел и больше не вернется. Вот и все, что они хотят услышать. — Гарри поколебался, но спросил: — Э… он сдержит слово?

— Да, — уверенно ответил Снейп.

— Буду рад вернуться домой, — вздохнул Гарри.

Еще одно, менее твердое, «да».

Гарри прочистил горло:

— Кхм…

— Выражайся яснее, — потребовал Снейп, — терпеть не могу, когда ты мямлишь.

Гарри остановился и удивленно уставился на Снейпа, но затем рассмеялся.

Снейп тоже остановился, сжал кулаки.

— Что... — начал он, на его щеках проступили некрасивые красные пятна.

— Тебе так же страшно, как и мне? — спросил, улыбаясь Гарри. — Ты тоже запутался, выбит из колеи и не знаешь, что со всем этим делать.

— Бога ради, что ты несешь? — голос Снейпа предательски дрогнул.

— Вот, что, — ответил Гарри, показывая на себя и Снейпа. — Вот это. Мы. Ты же понимаешь. Черт возьми, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю, не стой с таким видом, словно тебе нравится издеваться. — Щеки его запылали, но Снейп тоже стоял весь красный.

Его губы скривились в усмешке.

— Теперь нет вампира, который бы служил нам… предлогом…

Гарри внезапно почувствовал себя спокойнее.

— Я знаю. И я рад. Даже если я не уверен… — он поднял руку, — не уверен, что ты не убьешь меня… — он положил ладонь на шершавую от щетины щеку Снейпа, — … если я сделаю вот так.

Снейп прищурился, словно терзаясь болью или подозрениями, но закрыл глаза, как только губы Гарри нежно коснулись его, приглашая, но не настаивая. Гарри легонько лизнул его, и Снейп неуверенно приоткрыл рот. Они изучали друг друга, словно в первый раз, и отстранились лишь тогда, когда Гарри почувствовал, как зародившееся внутри тепло перерастает в пламя.

Они смотрели друг на друга долго и внимательно.

Снейп прочистил горло:

— Вроде бы я тебя не убил.

— Все еще впереди, — улыбнулся Гарри и кивнул в сторону грузовика. — Поехали домой.

— Ты знаешь, что мы можем отсюда аппарировать?

— Ну, нам же еще надо вернуть грузовик.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Было бы нечестно бросить его здесь, — заметил Гарри назидательно и хихикнул, когда Снейп вздохнул еще раз, тяжелее.

Собираясь открыть дверь кабины, Гарри вдруг посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Северус?

Тот в удивлении замер, возможно, потому, что услышал свое имя.

Гарри широко улыбнулся: 

— Не хочешь сесть за руль?

 

Конец


End file.
